Tutor
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Roxas isn't doing too well in school. Maybe Zexion can help him boost his grade. But who knew Zexion would start to feel strangely around the blonde? A Roxion fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **I'm not sure how many more chapters will be in this story. I'm thinking about three or four, but don't hold me against my word. It might take me awhile to get the next chapter up. I've been working on this part for two months. But reviews might motivate me. **

--

Roxas. The lazy student in my class. Never doing his work or paying attention. It didn't seem like he enjoyed learning like I did. Maybe we were more different then I thought. We never made contact with each other. I was invisible to him like I was to everyone else around me. Does that make me lonely? Or maybe I just have better things to do then get stuck in with all the drama.

"Zexion. Could you come over here for a second?" I heard the teacher call me over at the end of the period, which happened to be my last class. English, my favorite class. I didn't learn much in that hour. I knew just about everything about the English language. But I enjoyed it anyway.

I crossed the classroom over to the blonde haired teacher. I noticed Roxas next to her. What was he doing? He's usually out of the school before the bell rings. I stopped once I was in front of them.

The lazy student looked at me. I swear there was a small smile on his face. What the Hell? I tried to ignore the brat and looked back at the blonde. "Zexion, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yeah sure." I wasn't too amused by the situation. I had a bad feeling about this. Something about favor, Roxas, and me all in one sentence didn't seem right.

"You know Roxas. His grades haven't been too well and I was hoping you would tutor him after school every day." She smiled at me. It was the smile she always used to bribe people.

"What?" I looked back over to the brat standing next to her. She wanted me, the smartest kid in the school, to tutor the laziest and stupidest student in the grade? He even looked like a whore if you asked me.

"Please? Roxas really needs to get his grades up. He'll fail the ninth grade if he doesn't get them up. You're his last hope." She placed her hands on my shoulders. Dramatic enough? I hated when people touched me. It's a violation.

"Fine, just… stop touching me." I scolded. She smiled brightly at me. She rushed forward to me and pulled me in to a tight embrace. I struggled against her grip. I hated being touched. Almost as much as I hated girls.

I finally separated myself from the demon and stepped a good seven feet away from her. I dusted myself off. She could have been dirty for all I know. Gods only know where she's been. "I said not to touch me." I scowled.

She giggled. "Thank you so much, Zexion! I know you'll do a great job!" I turned away. She was so annoying. Why were girls like that? Always smiling and happy. They talk too much too. Never shut up. But… guys don't.

I walked out of the classroom. English was my favorite subject. But now it might be the worst ever. Roxas. I have to tutor him five times a week. I know nothing good will come out of this.

"What's wrong with you?" It's the whore again. He ran up beside me, gazing over from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't like to be touch." I answered flatly. Maybe he wouldn't ask me any more questions if I answered him. I wanted him to leave me alone.

"Why not? It's not that bad." Man he talked too much. Almost like a girl.

I didn't answer. I didn't need to. I wasn't going to explain squat to this boy I've never talked to. Why should it matter to him anyway?

"You must be a virgin then." His voice was normal. What the Hell is wrong with this kid? He really is a whore isn't he?! His voice didn't even show any emotion.

"Sounds like you care a lot about his subject." It was the first thing that I thought of to say. I couldn't really think when he talks to me. Like my brain gets all mixed up.

"Nahh. Just thinking how fun it'll be to tease you. You're a virgin and you don't like to be touched. Sounds easy enough to me." He smiled a wicked smile. Mischievous, just like a slut.

I didn't respond again. Nothing came to my mind. Man this guy pisses me off. It's one thing to never leave me alone. But I can't think when he's around me. I don't understand it. I don't understand this guy.

--

What did I do to get myself stuck in this situation? I have good grades. I've only got in trouble a few times in my life. And yet I have to be stuck here, with Roxas, trying to teach him something.

We were at his house, sitting on his couch in the third living room in his house. His house was triple the size of my own house. He had at least three bathrooms, five bedrooms, and two kitchens. I was in awe when I stepped in to his house. It turned out that his parents were the president of a big company. They didn't come home a lot but purchased a big house for Roxas.

It was the day after Naminé, our teacher, assigned me to try and get Roxas's grades up. This is such a burden.

"I don't get it." Did he even have a brain?

"What's not to get? Commas are used to take a pause." It wasn't brain surgery. It isn't that hard. If he tried using his brain once maybe he wouldn't be failing.

"But…" His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I sighed. There must be another way of showing this to him. Let's see… I suppose I could give him an example.

"Ok, listen. If the sentence was…" This is odd. I can't seem to think of an example. My brain is frozen. It's that dumb blonde boy. I can never think when he's around me.

He stared at me, waiting for my example. There was nothing I could think of. Everything slipped from my brain except Roxas. I must be going crazy.

We just sat there staring at each other, waiting for the other to say something. It was silent. I expected it, Roxas's house was huge. There must be nothing but silence every day.

Think Zexion. A sentence where you use a comma. I took a deep breath before I spoke, "If the sentence was… I like to eat ice cream, popsicles, and…" I shrugged. "Coffee during the summer season. There would be commas after ice cream, popsicles, and coffee. Now do you understand?"

He looked at me oddly. "Why would you want coffee during the summer? Plus you can't even eat coffee."

I frowned. "Does it matter? Gosh… You understand it now, right?" I massaged my temples, trying to calm myself down. He really was the complete opposite of me.

"Yeah I do, but I mean… why would you want coffee when it's ninety degrees out? That's just odd." He commented, shrugging his shoulders.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Calm down, Zexion. He's just an ignorant fool. I opened my eyes again to find him staring at me. I frowned at him. "What?"

He smiled. "You sure do frown a lot. You should learn how to smile." It seemed like he scolded me, like I was doing something wrong.

"Does it really matter how my face looks?" Wow, that was a bad come back. I began to massage my temple again. He sure does ask a lot of personal questions.

"No, but I'm just saying. You would get a few more girls… or boys… if you smiled a little more. You're already cute enough."

I froze. Did he just say I was cute? And he said I was gay. "What?"

"Your smile. It would help you look better if you smiled." He shrugged again.

"Are you trying to coach me to get a mate?"

He took a deep breath. "Don't say mate either. Use girlfriend… or boyfriend. Lover would be better then mate."

"I don't think I asked you for your opinion. Anyway, let's get back to English." I just wanted to get out of there and go home. This guy was really getting on my nerves.

He shrugged for the third time. "Whatever."

I shuffled through some papers, looking for another thing to teach him. I noticed he was looking at me again. His body was turned towards me and his gaze was locked on to me.

I looked over at him again. "What is it? You keep looking at me." It was starting to creep me out.

He smiled again. Man did he like to smile, especially at me. "Oh it's nothing. Just thinking." He chuckled softly.

"O-Okay. Just try to focus." I scolded.

"That's impossible with you here." I heard him mumble softly but I tossed it aside as if I didn't hear it. I assumed he didn't want me to hear it. He was definitely crazy.

--

_"Zeeexiooon…" I heard someone calling my name. That voice sounded so familiar._

_"You're so cute." And that's when I saw him. Roxas standing right in front of me. There was a soft smile on his face._

_My heart immediately picked up its pace. He had some kind of effect on me. His smile grew as he stepped forward, closing the space between us. My body was frozen, unable to move._

_Roxas stopped once he was close enough to rub against me. I felt him lean in closer to my ear. "I have a little secret, Zexion." Why did my name always sound so good from his lips?_

_"W-What?" I asked as I swallowed._

_"I really like you." I felt him smirk against my ear before he took it between his teeth._

I bolted up from my bed. My forehead was covered in sweat, my breathing and heart beat racing. That dumb brat was clouding my mind. I was beginning to dream about him now. What is wrong with me?

My body quickly stiffened when I noticed I had a little… problem down south. Damn that kid. This is never going to end if something doesn't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**** So very sorry for the long wait on this. I've been busy with school and everything going on. But I'm hoping to get the next part out soon. Enjoy.**

"Zexion! Zexion look!" The blonde waved a paper in front of my face when he opened the front door of his house.

I grabbed the paper from his hands, a frown on my face. I looked over the page, soon finding that it was a resent test of his. "Wow! You got a B-. Very good job." I never expected him to even improve.

"Thanks!" He had the biggest smile on his face. The smile was always in my mind.

I was here again to tutor him. It was the second day and already this was becoming a burden. The blonde's parents weren't home like last time. I always did wonder if they ever came home. So we were alone in the big house.

Roxas was currently scribbling in one of his notebooks. I had assigned him to write a simile on his own then I'd look it over. I didn't want to overwhelm him. He had too small of brain for that.

I caught myself staring at him. Why did I always do that? Even in school I found my eyes drifting over to where he would sit. But the strange thing is, when I peeked over at him he was already staring at me. I'd frown; he'd always smile then look back at the teacher.

I was confused by all of this. The dream had frightened me and he always smiled at me. He wouldn't like me right? I mean sure he always teased me and wanted me to smile more. But that didn't mean he liked me.

"Zex, did you hear me?" I snapped out of my thoughts at my nickname. Where did that come from?

I frowned slightly at him and snatched the paper from his hands. I sighed and looked it over. It took him long enough. I was starting to grow bored.

It took me a couple of moments to understand what he had wrote. I was expecting something close to a simile from him, but this was totally different. It didn't have anything to do with what we were talking about.

I read the sentence over and over again. It said, _'My tutor has a cute ass.' _What the fuck was this? Since when has he ever looked at my butt!? That was my personal space, he had no business there!

I looked over the top of the paper at him. His eyes were looking off to the side. I could see him trying to hold back a smile. He was a God damn brat.

"What the Hell is this?" I questioned, his head snapped back to me, a smile now on his lips.

He shrugged. "You don't like it? I made it just for you." He chuckled softly. I wanted to slap him. He knew this wasn't a simile. I had explained it to him at least three times. He was just being cocky.

He suddenly snatched it from my hands, looking over it again. "Then I'll keep it. I have a perfect frame for it so I can post it on the wall in my room." He looked at me from the paper, a smirk on his features.

He wouldn't. He better not put that piece of paper anywhere. The only place it should be going is the shredder or a fire. That was about me. And it was in Roxas's hands, I had to get that back.

"Give it back. You aren't going to do anything with it." I lunged forward, trying to take the paper back. But he was too quick and scooted away from me, forcing my body to fall on to the ground.

Ow, that hurt. I looked up to see him on his feet and waving the paper around in the air. "Zexy has a sexy ass! Zexy has a sexy ass!" Where were all these nicknames coming from?!

"No he doesn't!" I defended, pushing my body from the floor. "Give it back, Roxas." I scowled, this was not going well. He was a fast little kid.

"Never!" He sang, suddenly running from me. "Shake yo booty, Zex! Shake it!" I could hear him yelling and laughing down one of the hallways, which I decided to run down and try to catch him.

I stopped in my tracks when I lost where he went. I was waiting for another one of his songs to come. There were so many rooms in his house! How did he not get lost?

"I'll be the first one in line to smack that ass. Smack that sexy ass of Zexy!" He will not be smacking my ass. No one is ever allowed to touch my ass.

His voice was further down the hall in one of the rooms. He wasn't going to get away from me. I was going to get that paper back one way or another.

I stepped in to the room his voice had come from. He was trapped now. Unless he was going to jump out the window and probably break his leg. But that wouldn't be so bad.

This must be his room. It looked like a mess. Clothes were everywhere on the floor. Books, which surprised me, looked like they were thrown on to the floor without any care. But there was Roxas, standing in the middle of the room with a smirk on his face waving the paper around. Damn brat.

"Give it back." I growled as I stepped forward.

"Aww come on Zexy! Can't I just make a few copies and post them in my room?" What was wrong with him? Wait. Copies? Oh no. I guarantee he was going to post them in school or something. That was not going to happen.

"Roxas, give it back. You are not going to do anything with that except put it through a shredder." I stepped forward again. There was no way he would get around me without me tackling him to the ground.

I quickly stepped forward and grabbed the arm that had the piece of paper in it with my left hand. I wasn't one of the strongest but hope fully I was stronger than him. My right arm crossed over my chest and grabbed on to the top of the paper.

I quickly glanced at him and noticed a smirk on his lips. For some reason I had a bad feeling about this. I felt him push him harshly and the next thing I knew I was on my back on his bed with him smiling over me.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What was he doing? He better get off of me. His knee was touch a very very very private place on me they I didn't like people to touch.

I saw his head quickly close the space between our lips. My eyes widened when I felt his soft lips on mine. No, wait. Don't think about his soft lips. Don't think about his slim body on top of mine slowly pressing—

Hold it! Hold everything! Why the Hell am I thinking about Roxas in that kind of way!? I never thought of anyone like that ever! I struggled to separate myself from him.

As soon as I got my head free from him, I pushed him off of me and quickly stood up. I know I looked traumatized. I could feel my body shaking and my eyes were still wide. My heart was beating like crazy and I could hear it in my ears.

I saw Roxas's face dropped as he tried to reach out to me. "Zexion." He looked sad and disappointed in himself. But I didn't care, I raced out of his house forgetting about the paper.

How dare he steal my first kiss! And how dare he make me like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Sorry for the long wait. But Tutor is now rated M. Because of the long wait I made this chapter more juicy for everyone. Enjoy! **

**********

What. The. Fuck. I watched the news and it didn't say anything about the world ending. Maybe aliens had taken over my brain. Or maybe I was drugged with some sort of new drug.

See how stupid I've become? It's like I've lost brain cells because of Roxas. I've been thinking about him more than normal since that time he kissed me. It was Saturday about a week after his little surprise attack.

We avoided each other at school as much as possible. I don't know why, but it disappointed me that he was keeping his distance. In all the books I've read, the person always talked to them the next day and then they would end up together. B-But it wasn't like I liked him and wanted to end up together!

I was currently in my room, trying hard to read a book I had no idea what it was about. Weird because I was on page two hundred and just started it today.

I sighed and tossed the book on the ground. Stupid Roxas being in my head all day making me miserable. I didn't know what to do anymore. My heart was aching.

"Zeeeexion!" My mom called me from downstairs. "A friend is here for you!"

I didn't have any friends. Mom knew that. But why was someone here for me? I mean it wasn't like Ro—

I bolted out of my room and down the stairs to the door. It was a chance that Roxas was there to see me! Wait… since when did I get excited to see Roxas?

I stopped at the door when I saw Roxas there. He looked as bad as I felt, and he wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Roxas? Why are you here?"

He still didn't look up at me. "Umm… I was just worried about you." Worried? But he just saw me on Friday.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. Like I said before my mind always went blank when Roxas was around me. And my heart just wouldn't calm down. It must have been because of the run down here.

"Umm… Zexion…" My breath hitched when he said my name so sadly like that. I don't know what the Hell was wrong with me. I must be eating too much junk food. "About that kiss. I'm so sorry about it. I didn't mean to offend you by it or anything."

"It's okay." I felt my head drop at the disappointment. Wait what am I saying? I was not disappointed that Roxas didn't mean anything about it. I mean of course he didn't mean anything by it. It was just playing around.

"Sorry, I got to get going. I'm meeting a friend later today. Are we still on for tutoring Monday?" My head lifted. I forgot about that! Our English teacher told me that Roxas had to cancel for our tutoring lessons the day after he took me off guard and stole my first kiss.

"Sure." I think I said it with a bit too much enthusiasm because Roxas revealed his dazzling smile. I-I mean to a girl o-or something, but not to me. His smile wouldn't work on me.

"Great. See you later, Zex." He waved then turned to leave. There wasn't a car in front so I assumed that he walked from his own house. That was generous of him.

I closed the door after he walked out of my sight. You know, just wanted to make sure he didn't faint or anything. I walked back up to my room with a certain skip in my step.

The rest of the day was boring, but my mind kept drifting off to Roxas. I have to admit that I was eager for Monday. I was afraid Roxas had started to fail English class because I haven't been tutoring in the last week. He was doing horrible before I started to help him.

But I was a bit worried that it would be too awkward for us because of what happened last time. Maybe Roxas would be his old annoying self. His annoying side was better than complete silence from him.

Before I knew it, it was already night time. My brain was running so hard that I was completely dead. So I slowly fell asleep, my mind still not finished thinking about Roxas.

**********

_I could feel him. His warmth, his love, his compassion. Everything filling my body so I could never forget him. We were memorizing each other to the fullest. Hands sliding along skin, sloppy needy kisses running up necks, pleasure to no end as we cascaded together in one movement._

_"Ah… Ah… Ahhh… Ah Rox-as… Nnngh-AH!" Sounds of skin slapping together, pants from us, our hearts beating triple then they should be, creaking of the bed, and our moans was all that I could hear in the world. Over and over he would thrust in to me, filling me completely every time._

_I gripped anything I could to try to relieve the pleasure that was filling my body. It was pleasure I had never felt before, something that I wanted in the back of my head for a long time._

_Roxas leaned down for a kiss, which I took advantage of. Our tongues mashed together until we couldn't breathe anymore. I pressed my body closer to his which was on top of me. The need to be closer was unbearable._

_I could feel the tears still running down the side of my face in to my hair. Roxas leaned down once again to lick them away, his thrusts never slowing their pace._

_"Ahh… Roxas… M-More… I need more…" My voice came out ragged from the screams and moans throughout the night. He sped up his thrusts until I screamed with pleasure. His hand wrapped around my throbbing appendage and timed his strokes with his thrusts._

_Creak… Creak… Creeeak…_

_Squish… Squish… Squish…_

_Beat Beat Beat Beat Beat_

_"Ahh… Mmm Zexion…"_

_"Ahh! Ahh! Roxas… don't leave… me… Ahh! Ahhh!"_

_I could feel myself close to climax and I knew that Roxas was at just the same point. But my mind kept screaming for it not to end, for Roxas not to leave._

_"Zexion… Ah I'm close…" I could see him clenching his teeth, trying to hold in the need to cum. He gave my quicker and harder pumps to my member so we would come at the same time._

_"No… Roxas not yet!"_

_But it was too late. Roxas's pace quickened intensely to bring himself over the edge. We both let out harmonizing moans as Roxas came inside of me and I came in his hand. For the exact moment I could feel nothing but Roxas and Roxas alone._

I shot up in my bed. I was covered in sweat and I could feel the stick substance in my boxers. The spot where my dream Roxas left a trail of kisses was still warm and my whole body felt satisfied.

I have a thought about all these dreams and everything going on but first I want to see if it really is true.

_1. Wants Roxas to only look at me._

Check

_2. Wants to do "H" things with Roxas._

Double Check

_3. Can't think when Roxas is by me._

Check

_4. Always thinks about Roxas._

Check

_5. Gets excited when ever I get to meet, talk, see, or listen to Roxas._

Check

Now I knew I couldn't hide it anymore. I had feelings for that damn blonde. I knew this was going to be a problem. I mean I had to tutor him daily. And after school today I had to tutor him. How am I suppose to look at him after I had that kind of dream?

"Fuck."

**********

Thank you God it was the last period. I kept my distance from Roxas all day. Every time I saw him I could feel my cheeks burn up. How was I supposed to get through our tutoring lesson?

I sat down in my desk. No sign of Roxas yet. Hopefully he won't see me. Or he'll ignore me or something. Well I kinda hope that he doesn't ignore me. Wait shut up! This isn't the time to be hoping Roxas comes and talks to me! I just had a sex dream about him less then twelve hours ago!

Roxas entered the room. I could see his eyes searching for someone. Please it not be me. Well half of me was saying that. The other half wanted him to be looking for me. And a little piece of both was screaming for him to ravish me.

Roxas smiled at me. I tried to smile back as best as I could but it was kind hard when you start to picture him with no clothes on. He took his seat and didn't talk to me for the rest of the class.

The bell finally rang. I started to gather my stuff so I could meet up with Roxas but our teacher called me over. I noticed that Roxas headed out the room to probably wait in the hall for me.

"I wanted to thank you Zexion." That's it? She was wasting my precious time with Roxas for this? "Roxas seems to be really enjoying your tutoring."

"Thanks." Come on, shut up already so I can go to Roxas's house. I turned to head out of the room. A small smile came on to my lips. Roxas was actually enjoying our time.

The smile immediately fell from my face when I went out in to the hallway to meet Roxas. I could already feel tears collecting in my eyes. What the fuck was this?

Roxas was against the locker with his hands pinned beside his head. Axel, the boy who was known as the cockiest person in the world, had his body pressed against Roxas's. But what really got to me was that their lips were connected together.

I could feel my body tremble, threatening to faint. I couldn't even express my feelings in words. It was the worst feeling I have ever had. I finally realize that I like him and now he's kissing someone else.

Roxas suddenly saw me and his eyes went wide. He kicked Axel in the shin so he would let go. "Zexion! It isn't want it looks like!" I tried to keep myself composed as much as possible.

"Sorry, Roxas. But I have something that came up after school and I can't do our tutoring lesson." I could hear the own hurt in my voice and I knew he did too.

"Oh… okay… Sure, then I'll see you tomorrow." He had a small hint of hurt in his voice too. I hated to throw away our time like that but… I didn't think I could talk to him without bursting in to tears.

"Right." After that I left school. I don't think I can ever forget that day, because that was the first day in my life that I went directly home and cried so hard that I fell asleep without even doing my homework.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been sick and not feeling well enough to actually sit down and write. But here it is finally. Enjoy!**

--

I skipped school the next day. I told my mother I wasn't feeling good, which was a lie. I didn't know how to face Roxas. I have never been this depressed about anything this much. It was just something about Roxas even touching another person made my heart drop.

I had never been in love before. I had read a lot of books about a girl falling in love with a boy. There was always jealousy between them. But I didn't ever hear of one of them kissing someone else. Maybe it didn't apply since we were both male?

Maybe I should just forget about everything with Roxas? Go back to my original self and not be in love with Roxas. But I didn't think it would work out as well as I planned. Roxas was pretty stubborn and if he did have a few feelings for me I don't think he would just let me go. He did jump me for my first kiss.

I was so tired of thinking of all this stuff. It was already past two o'clock and I was still in bed. I had only got up a few times to go to the bathroom. I just didn't seem to have the energy to do anything else.

I blame Roxas if I die from starvation. But it wouldn't be the end of the world. If I died then maybe I could finally get Roxas out of my mind. I was being tortured with only thinking of that one boy. It was all kinds of thoughts too.

I had woken up crying this morning. I had already guessed it was because of Roxas even though I didn't remember what I had dreamed about. I was kinda glad that I didn't know my dream. If it was enough to make me cry in my sleep it much have been horrible.

I sighed and shoved my head back in to my pillow. "Why must you torture me!?" I screamed in to my pillow to let out my frustration.

Suddenly my body stiffened. The brushing of the pillow to my lips reminded me of Roxas's. I couldn't help but groan from remembering Roxas's soft lips against my own.

I could feel the heat start to build up in my groin area. I tried to release some of the throbbing pressure by rubbing against my bed. I groaned again as I rocked my body harder.

My hand found its way in to my boxers and around my erection. I slowly started to pump up and down along my fully grown member. My hips couldn't stop from thrusting forward in to my hand.

"A-Ahh… Roxas…" My imagination quickly jumped to the conclusion of Roxas beside me, his own hand inside my pants. His hand went fast along with my moans.

I could feel myself already close to climaxing. Now that I think back, I don't think I had become this close this fast. And I knew that it was because of picturing Roxas doing this to me.

"I-'m coming!" My body arched as I reached my climax.

I pulled my hand out to find it covered in white paste. I was half expecting my hand to be clean and see Roxas drawing his hand out. But of course I wasn't that lucky.

I tried to calm my breathing and heart beat. Picturing Roxas there made my heart beat even faster. I couldn't help but let my tears roll down my cheeks.

Roxas had probably already done this with Axel. And here I was pretending it would happen. I could only curse at myself for falling for such a person that was so out of my league. It would never work between us.

I suddenly heard the door bell ring. Did my mother forget her key? I got up and walked in to the bathroom. I washed my hands, straightened out my night clothes and hair, then made my way to the front door.

"Did you forget your key ag—" I cut off my words when I opened the door. I felt myself blush right away. Roxas.

"It would be wonderful if I had a key." Roxas smiled at his joke but I only turned even redder.

"W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered to have such a pretty boy standing outside my door.

"You were sick today so I came to give you the handouts." He thrust forward the couple papers he had in his hand. They probably weren't important but I still took them.

"Th-Thanks." We stood there awkwardly for a moment before Roxas stoke up again.

"A-About yesterday… with Axel…" He paused. I could feel my heart start to quicken even more when I heard him bring up the incident. "It was a big misunderstanding. Axel is nothing more but a friend. He was just… trying to help me." He didn't make eye contact him me.

"Help you?" Somehow I didn't believe him. No one ever gave me the option of a kiss if I needed help.

"If you let me come in I'll explain the whole thing." I sighed from defeat and motioned him inside. My mother shouldn't be home for awhile hopefully.

Roxas stepped in and took a seat on the couch in our living room. Our house was really really small compared to his but he didn't seem to mind.

"Can I get you something to drink or anything?" I had guessed that he came right from school and my house isn't exactly close. I did kinda feel guilty for making him come all the way over here, but even if he didn't have any papers to give me I had a feeling he would have come anyways.

"No, I'm okay." I nodded and took a seat next to him. I shouldn't have to explain why I didn't sit across from him.

I sat patiently for him to gather his words to explain it to me. Since he already saw that I'm not a really good listener to excuses he really only had once chance at this.

"About the thing with Axel. I had recently told him that I like someone. But then I told him that I was afraid that I wasn't really good with kissing. But I didn't ask him to help me! He just sort of jumped me after school at the wrong time." A slight blush shown across Roxas's face.

"But you aren't!" I blurted it out without thinking. And I immediately regret it when I heard what I said myself. It wasn't a lie or anything. He was a really good kisser in my book.

"What?" He looked over at me. I could already feel my face burning up.

"Uhhh… I mean… that… Ummm…" I didn't really have an excuse. And I couldn't even keep myself calm anymore. My body had that urge to just tackle him and it took everything I had to stop myself.

I tried to think of something to say to him. I was embarrassed to death from what I just said to him. I looked back up again and jumped slightly at him close he had gotten.

My breath hitched in my throat. Oh God I could almost feel the heat of his body from how close he was. And he was still leaning in. Before I noticed anything, I myself was starting to lean in to him.

"Roxas… Wait…" He ignored me and pressed our lips together. Not that I wanted him to do what I said. It just sort of came out.

Holy crap, yes he was a good kisser. My mind became foggy of what he was doing to me. But before I knew it his tongue was already roaming in my mouth.

I grabbed on to his shoulders to help stabilize myself. I felt like fainting from having Roxas kiss me like this. The first one had been far too quick and we didn't progress much. But this kiss was way more satisfying.

We broke with a smack for air. Something that I needed badly. "Ahh… Rox—" I couldn't even finish his name before he was kissing me again.

I could feel his passion and need through the kiss. It was sloppy, with our tongues sometimes getting bitten by the other. I could feel my member start to ache and it came to life.

I knew we had to stop. I was burning with desire and I knew Roxas was too. I broke our kiss quickly to try and talk to him. "Wait Roxas…" But he didn't let me say anything else before his lips captured mine again.

I tried to push him off of me but I seemed to keep pulling him closer. This was so bad. I liked Roxas a lot. But having any kind of sex before we even told each other our feelings not to mention that we haven't even been on a date yet was going way too fast for someone like me.

I freed my lips once again. "Roxas… Please stop… We're going to… fast." He finally realized what I was saying and pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry Zexion." He looked away. I could see that the need in his pants was just as bad as mine. And immediately the thought of earlier when I jacked off to him came to my mind.

"Uhhh Roxas I have something I want to tell you…" I stopped when I heard the click of the front door before my mother walked in to the house.

"I'm back Zexion! Oh, you're here. And your friend is here. Well I'll be going to my room so take your time." She smiled at the two of us.

Roxas stood up. "I think it's about time I go home anyway. I was just checking up on Zexion." He looked at me. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow." He walked to the door, trying to hide his erection the best he could from my mother.

He whispered a soft apology from intruding to my mother before exiting my house. My mother looked back at me. "Is that the student you tutor? He's really cute." I rolled my eyes before standing up and heading to my room.

I closed and locked my door behind me, before sliding down to the ground. I was so close to confessing to him. I had finally got the courage and my mother just had to come home.

Now there was nothing else to do but relieve myself of my little problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**********

I was still hoping I wouldn't see Roxas today. Well more like I didn't want to talk to him. I had come to school since the whole misunderstanding was cleared up.

It was lunch and I was eating at the usual table I did with my "friends". I had scanned the lunch room several times but I didn't see Roxas. I knew he was at school because I caught a glimpse of the back of his head when I was hiding behind a wall.

"Hey, Zexion." I looked up from my tray to the blonde haired boy that called me. "I think Roxas wants you." I froze up immediately at his name. He wasn't supposed to be in the lunch room!

I slowly turned around and saw Roxas leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He smiled and waved at me, gesturing me over towards him. I felt my head shake from side to side at him. I wanted to go over there but something might happen like it did last night.

He pushed off the wall and made his way over to me. Oh God. I tried to look for an escape route but he was already too close for me to escape. I stood up abruptly. I rushed to the right to try and go around him, but he cut me off.

"No, Roxas… Wait!" He grabbed my arm with his left hand and pulled me closer, which I didn't mind. His right arm snaked around my waist and before I knew what was happening, I was swung over Roxas's shoulder.

I squirmed as much as I could so I would be put down but Roxas only held me tighter. "Roxas! Let me go!" I could feel everyone's eyes on me, watching as Roxas hauled me out of the lunchroom.

I was finally set down on the bathroom sink in the boy's bathroom. I quickly jumped down and straightened out my clothes. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Calm down, Zex. I just want to talk."

"Enough with the pet names already!" I did like them. But if Roxas knew that he would never stop with them. "I don't want to talk with you."

"Why not, honey?" I knew he was doing this now to get me mad. He smirked, but continued. "Fine, you don't have to talk. You can just listen to what I have to say."

I nodded. That was fair enough. As long as I wasn't going to be asked stupid questions. Like 'Why did you let me kiss you last night?' and 'Why do you always look at me?' or even 'Why do you have kinky dreams about me?'. Wait, hopefully that last question Roxas wouldn't even know.

"I know I annoy you a lot and make you mad. I have cute little pet names for you, always make fun of you, and all that other stuff. I do all that stuff because I really like you." I saw his face flush as he looked at the ground and scratched the back of his head.

I stood there, just stood there. What he said to me was replaying in my mind over and over again. He… likes me? Like as a friend? Or as a pet or something? Because it can't really mean that he likes me the way I like him.

"I just wanted to tell you. But anyways, come to my house after school for another tutoring section."

When I heard the bathroom door close I blinked until I found out Roxas had already left. Wait. He wasn't supposed to leave yet. I hadn't said anything yet!

**********

The face Roxas gave me when he said he liked me wouldn't disappear from my mind. It was the cutest face I had ever seen on him. But I still was skeptical what he really was talking about.

I could have blanked out for a moment. He could have actually said "I really like you… as a tutor." I didn't want to be wrong about this. It could go down really badly.

I hesitantly knocked on Roxas's door. I had done what Roxas told me and came here after school. Of course I wasn't here against my free will. I had run all the way here just to see him.

Roxas opened the door and smiled at me. He led me in to the living room where we usually did our sessions together. I sat down in my usual spot.

"You what something to eat or drink?"

"I'll just have water." He nodded and went off in to the other room. I was expecting him to call a butler to get the water for me. His house made him look like a millionaire. Well he probably was one.

He returned with a bottle water in his hand and tossed it to me. He walked over and sat down on the couch beside me. But there was something odd going on. He just sort was leaning back on the couch and staring at me.

I set my water down on the coffee table after drinking some and looked over at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." I gave him a puzzled look. He was kinda starting to creep me out.

"Then how about we start doing some work? I'll help you with your English homework." I watched as he did nothing. He just continued to watch me like a hawk. "Roxas are you listening to me?"

"I like you." I jumped a bit at his blunt statement. I had heard it in the bathroom earlier today, but hearing it now made it sound more than a friend liking another friend.

I didn't respond. I just sat there frozen. My mouth wouldn't move and all I could think was 'I like you too!'. He leaned forward, his face only inches from mine.

"I like you, Zexion."

Ba-dump

My heart beat quickened rapidly. I'm sure Roxas could hear it as loud as it was thumping. I could feel myself inching closer to him. I couldn't stop myself as much as I wanted to. But I didn't want to stop myself even if I could.

I felt Roxas's smirk when I pressed my lips to his. That jerk planned this! That douche bag wanted to humiliate me! I hate him! He's such a big jerk! I never want to see him again!

Well that was what I wanted to think but it was more like this.

He tastes so good I can't help but want more! He's so smart and romantic! I wish I had told him I love him a long time ago! I don't ever want to let him go!

I sounded like a girl. I really horny girl. But the only difference was that I was a boy. Either way, making love with Roxas was my first priority for my appendage. But my heart and mind were both screaming that it was going too fast and I knew they were right.

"Wait Roxas." I softly pushed him away. "I don't want to go that fast." I felt myself blush. I had never thought of me ever saying that to a male.

Roxas looked at me with a puzzled look. "You think I was going to do you?" He laughed. "Of course not! I'm not like Axel who fucks everyone on their first date."

I sighed in relief. I knew if Roxas really wanted to do it I don't think I could have said no. "That's good." I felt myself smile.

"So… Don't you have something you want to say to me?" He had that smirk again.

"Huh? Uhhh… Ummm… I… like you too… Roxas." I knew I was bright red. I had never said that to anyone, not even a girl before. Saying it to a male, and it being Roxas, was really embarrassing for me.

"That's good. Because if you didn't feel that way I would have wasted an awesome plan for nothing." He gave me a soft kiss that took my breath away in an instant.

"W-Why don't we… Ummm… do your English h-homework now?" I tried to compose myself but it didn't work out very well.

"Naw, I can do that after you leave." He sat back on the couch, facing me.

"But I came here to tutor you. I wouldn't be doing that if we didn't do your English homework." I was confused why Roxas was being so stubborn about this. He usually was excited about being tutored by me.

"Well since we're already together… But you can't get mad okay?" I didn't do anything after what he said.

What did he do?

"I faked being dumb so you would tutor me and I could make you mine. I knew since you were the smartest kid in the whole school our teacher would make you my tutor." He scratched the back of his head not making eye contact with me.

"You did what?! Why would you do that Roxas?! You could have failed English class!" I was starting to think that he wasn't faking being dumb and that he actually was a moron.

"But I did it so I could get you! Most people would think that is romantic." I slapped him without thinking. I stood up, grabbed my stuff and stomped out of his house as he tried to call after me.

I was pissed. I don't really know why but still it was all just like a big lie! I take education very seriously and Roxas was willing to throw everything away just to be with me! Okay so maybe that was really romantic. But still! If he wanted me that bad he should have just asked me out or something!

He doesn't take anything seriously does he? Everything is just a game to him. How was I ever supposed to trust him again? If he lied that he was dumb then how do I know he really likes me?

He could be doing it because someone dared him or he could be getting paid. Axel might be behind it. They could be laughing at me behind my back.

I'm such an idiot for thinking someone actually liked me. But I do know one thing. I never wanted to see Roxas again.


	6. Chapter 6

**********

I didn't go to school the next day. It turned out I really did catch a cold. But it was all right with me since I wasn't ready to see Roxas yet. I was hoping I'd get to skip tomorrow too then I would be free for the weekend.

It was really boring staying at home. It almost made me wish Roxas was here so I wouldn't be so lonely. And of course Roxas was just about all I have been thinking about the whole day.

I didn't even get a day off when I was sick! He needed to get out of my mind so I could actually sleep and not have some dream about him. It isn't really pleasant when you have to masturbate with a cold. Too many times have I sneezed in the middle of it and grabbed too hard.

I pulled out a piece of blank paper and a pencil. I thought that drawing would calm my mind. I always did like to draw. I wasn't the best at it but it was a good way to spend some time.

I was still really mad at Roxas. Just something about what he did ticked me off. Probably because I was stuck being tortured by thinking about him and having all those dreams about him.

I picked up my drawing when I had finished. I immediately crumpled it up and threw it in to the garbage can. I had gotten lost in my thoughts and ended up drawing some inappropriate acts between me and him.

I shoved my head back in to the pillow. This was all such a big mess. I was probably the one that overreacted. Maybe I should apologize to him? I'm sure he wouldn't rub it in my face because he's a bit at fault too.

I rolled over and sat up. I was determined to apologize to Roxas today. I'd go to his house a couple of minutes after school ended. I looked at the clock to see it was already time for school to end.

I jumped up and pulled off my clothes. I had to get ready. I didn't want to go there in my PJs. I pulled on a black T-shirt that had a red swirly heart on it. I tugged on some nice clean boxers and then a pair of red capris that ended right below my knee. My figure was close to a seven year old girl's. I was stick skinny and didn't have too many muscles so I looked good in just about everything.

I walked in to the bathroom and pulled out my comb. I ran it through my bands over my right eye and through the rest of my hair. Next I squirted a small amount of gel in to my hand and ran it through my bands so it would stay in place.

I brushed my teeth for a good three minutes. I have been brushing my teeth a lot more now that I've started liking Roxas. Not that I'm complaining. But I couldn't help but blush at the reason.

I ended up at the front door next. I slipped in to my black flip-flops and grabbed my keys on the long fabric necklace it was on. I stepped outside and noticed it was the perfect weather for a walk in flip-flops.

Before I knew it I was in front of Roxas's door. I had long ago memorized the way to Roxas's house and didn't even need to think about it anymore.

I rang the doorbell. Unconsciously I straightened out my shirt. I didn't really know what I was doing. I guess I had picked out everything I was wearing to look good for him. Like the heart on my shirt that just screamed out 'I'm in looooove!'

It felt like forever until Roxas opened the door. I have to say he didn't look too happy to see me. And I immediately thought 'Uhh-ohh.' Did he hate me now? Was I not what he expected?

"Hey Zexion. What's up?"

I blushed immediately. "Uhh… I wanted to t-talk to you." I looked away. I was really embarrassed to come to apologize to him. I never apologize to anyone.

"I'm sorry, Zex. I have a friend over at the moment." A friend? Was it Axel? What were they doing alone in Roxas's huge house?! I'm sure there were a lot of guest rooms. And guest rooms always had beds. And there were a lot of inappropriate stuff you could do on beds!

"O-oh…" I tried to blink away the tears that had started to gather. I was really emotional when it came to Roxas. He had a very good personality and good looks. I just didn't want to lose him since I had already fallen head over heels for him.

"Give me your phone number and I'll call you later tonight after he leaves." I brightened up at what he said. Normal teenage couples always talked on the phone till late at night.

"S-Sure!" He lead me inside his house and left to go get a pencil and paper.

"Hey Zexion!" I flinched at the voice. Axel. I softly waved at him in return.

"What brings you to the Roxas home?" I didn't know what to say. Was I supposed to make up a lie? I mean it must be obvious to Axel that something was going on between Roxas and me. He did freak out when I saw those two kissing.

"I was… coming to talk to Roxas." That was good enough right? It wasn't really a lie. I was more of holding information from him.

He stepped closer to me. His body was inches from mine. But I was more disgusted then when Roxas did that to me. I couldn't move from the shock of what he was doing. We never talked to each other and now he was just about close enough to grope me.

"To talk to Roxas… or to do something more… physical?" I blushed again. Did he know about me and Roxas? Did Roxas tell him everything? Roxas did say that Axel fucked everyone on their first date. Did that mean he liked to fuck his friends too?!

"N-No! I wasn't…!" I was too flustered to think of something to say. But it seemed that Axel liked it that way.

"It seems like you're a little flustered." His smirk made me quiver. If it was any other day I knew I wouldn't be scared because I would know how to make him back down with my words. But he was too close to me and still inching closer. Plus I was in Roxas's house with his smell all around me.

I closed my eyes and turned my head. He could try to sneak in a kiss. That always happens in those TV dramas. I was back against the wall before I could stop it. Axel had pinned my arms so I couldn't move.

I was a bit afraid I was going to get raped. I was cringing. The only person I liked touching me was Roxas. Anyone else and I hated it. I couldn't make up the words to tell him to stop. But I didn't think he would listen to me anyway.

"Axel! What the Hell!" I breathed a sigh of relief at that sweet voice. He had come just at the right time to save me. "Get off of him!" I could hear the anger in his voice. Axel must have heard it too since he backed off.

Roxas slapped him on the back of the head and pushed him off in to the living room where he was before he had pinned me against the wall.

I tried to calm down but I was still shaky. However I didn't stay that way for long. Roxas pulled me in to a gentle hug against his chest. I sighed softly and before I knew it I was all better.

"I'm sorry Zexion." He whispered in to my ear. "I'll make sure to beat Axel up." I felt him smile against my skin before he gave me a soft kiss. We broke apart after another moment then Roxas handed me a piece of paper and pencil.

I wrote down the number to my cell phone. This was probably the first time I was ever going to use it. I handed him the supplies back. He opened up the front door for me as I stepped out.

"I'll call you tonight. See ya." He waved as I started to walk down the driveway.

"Bye!" I yelled to him then he closed the door.

I couldn't help but break out in a giggling fit. It felt like a date with Roxas. He was going to call me and talk to me because he wanted to! It was like a dream come true for me!

I skipped the rest of the way home.

**********

I had sat staring at my cell phone the rest of the evening. It seemed that my cold was completely better since that hug that Roxas gave me. Since I was feeling better and hadn't eaten all day I was going to make something in the kitchen.

When I was just starting to put cream cheese on my bagel I heard my cell phone ring all the way in my room. I immediately dropped what I was doing and rushed towards my room.

I almost tripped on my way there but made it before the song stopped. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear. "H…Hello?" My cold wasn't completely gone so it probably wasn't a good idea to be running around the house.

"What's wrong, Zexion? Did I catch you in the middle of your mile run?" I knew he was smirking on the other end.

"N…No! I was in the kitchen." I positioned myself sitting up on the side of my bed, a big smile across my face.

"Sorry… about earlier. Axel's sorry too."

"No it's okay. Nothing happened anyway." Well, thanks to him. It could have been something traumatic if he hadn't come. "Ummm… What I wanted to talk about was what happened at your house the other day. I'm really sorry about how I reacted. I just…"

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that." Thank God it was all okay. I was afraid he would hate me.

"Oh… Ummm… Roxas…? I… like you… a lot." I was blushing already.

"I like you too Zexion, more than you know."

We talked to each other until the early morning hours. We got to know each other better. It was by far the best phone call I've ever taken. But what was most important was that Roxas and I were now dating.


	7. Chapter 7

**********

I couldn't get any redder than I already was. Roxas and I just figured out to start dating last night and we already excelled further than I was used to. Everyone was staring at us but it didn't seem like Roxas cared.

Roxas's hand casually tugged me along by my own. That's right, we were holding hands; in school; in front of everyone. I was trying to not let anyone notice, but it was already too late for that.

The whispers made me even more nervous. I always was the quiet kid in the school who never got any attention from anyone. I was basically dead to everyone and now suddenly I was the center of attention. Which I didn't like.

"R-Roxas…" I whispered his name but because we were so close to each other he heard me clearly.

"What is it?" He stopped and looked back at me, his hand still attached to mine.

"P-People are… staring." I slightly glanced over at the groups of kids at the lockers. They flinched then quickly walked away, whispering to each other. "And… whispering."

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. He leaned in, his lips brushed the skin on my cheek. A jolt of pleasure ran down my spine as I couldn't help but grab on to him to hold myself up.

His kisses didn't stop. They traveled until he finally captured my lips with his own. A soft moan escaped me. I wanted to pull away from him, but my body wouldn't do as I said.

"R-Roxas… Stop…" He took this opportunity to slip his tongue in to my mouth. His tongue wrapped around my own, his free arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Since when did they start having porn in school?" I quickly detached from Roxas at that voice.

"Hey Axel." It sounded like I was the only one that cared that we were caught kissing by another male.

You're bold holding hands down the hall during school. You never did that with me." Roxas grabbed on to my hand once again, pulling me closer to him. I tried to object but my voice wouldn't work.

"First off I like him way more than you. And second, we never dated." I was relieved to hear him say both of those. If Axel was my love rival I would surely lose.

The bell suddenly rang. Roxas and Axel said their goodbyes. Then Roxas led me to my first class by the hand.

**********

I sat in a daze the whole rest of the day. I didn't even pay attention to the teacher during class. During the classes Roxas and I had together, he had switched seats and sat right next to me. Just like he was doing in English.

It was embarrassing with all the looks directed at me. I didn't like attention, especially why I was getting it now. But it seemed like it didn't even affect Roxas at all. He just went on with his day.

My thoughts were interrupted when a folded piece of paper landed on my desk in front of me. I glanced over at Roxas, he smiled. I quietly unfolded the paper and smoothed it out.

_Come over to my house after school. I get lonely when I'm all alone in that big house._

Before I even read the rest of the note my mind had already did a mental "Yes!" to his question. I took out my No. 2 pencil and wrote my reply.

_Sure._

I folded it back up and tossed it back when the teacher wasn't looking. I waited patiently for Roxas to read the note I had just passed back to him. I could already see in my mind the smile on his face as he read the note.

The note flew back on to my desk. I unfolded the badly crumpled piece of paper and smoothed it out as soon as much as possible. It looked different from the last time I saw it.

_Let me fuck you. Roxas won't mind._

I suddenly dropped the note in my hands. That was definitely not the note from Roxas. I slowly turned my body to look where the note had come from.

It was a guy two seats behind Roxas. He had short blond hair that swept to the left over one of his eyes. He had earrings all the way around the curve of his ear plus an eyebrow and nose ring. He licked his lips sensually and winked at me.

I whipped around and quivered. I hadn't even noticed there was a guy like that in our class. But he definitely creeped me out. I could tell he liked to slam in to his partners and I was still a virgin.

"What's wrong?" I jumped. I expected it to be that guy but I relaxed when I saw it was Roxas. I tried to hide the naughty note. I knew Roxas wouldn't like me getting notes like that from anyone else but him.

"Uhh… Nothing." Before I could do anything, he reached over and snatched the note out of my hands. "No! Wait Roxas!" He kept a clam face as he read it. I bit in to my bottom lip, fearing the worse.

"Ahh… I see what this is." I could feel the anger in his voice although he didn't show it on his face. The truth was I was scared.

"Roxas? We're in the middle of class. If there's something you need to talk about I'm sure that the whole class would love to know what it was." Everyone shifted in their seats to look at Roxas.

He stood up suddenly. "Yes. There is something I would love to share with the class." He walked down to aisle and stopped at the guy who gave me the note's desk. He slammed the note down on his desk, I jumped. "Is this your idea of a joke? 'Cause I'm not laughing!"

"Ah! Wait, Roxas!" I knew what he was going to do, but I could stop him in time. He punched the boy in the face, sending him to the ground. Roxas jumped on his, beating his face.

I jumped up from my desk. The boy was starting to throw punches back at Roxas. I grabbed on to Roxas's waist and tried to pull him off of the male, but he didn't budge.

All of a sudden I felt a fist smash in to the side of my face. I fell to the ground and smacked my head. I groaned from the pain in my cheek and head. It hurt so badly and I wished it would go away. But as much as I groaned and scratched at the floor, the sharp throbbing pain wouldn't go away. The soft ringing in my ears made it hard to concentrate.

"Zexion! Are you okay?! Can you hear me?!" I heard Roxas's frantic voice, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I felt his hands pull me in to his chest. I grabbed on to his shirt, slightly feeling the pain go away from being touched by him. Was he hurt? How many punches had the other guy land on him? Was he bleeding on me? Because I could feel drops of cold liquid fall on to my cheek. Or was he crying?

"Roxas… Make it stop… It hurts." It felt like I was going to die. I could have a concussion from hitting the floor so hard. What if I lost my memory? What if I forgot Roxas? My life would be over. It took so long to get everything like this.

**********

"Zexion… I'm so sorry." I sighed. I had lost count of how many times Roxas had apologized to me. I had already forgiven him long ago; I just wished he wasn't such an idiot in the first place.

I had blacked out not long after I had hit my head. Roxas carried me to the nurse's office and I was rushed to the hospital. Luckily I only had a slight concussion and it wouldn't affect my life. The doctor wrapped up my head since it was bleeding slightly, luckily I didn't need stitches, and told me to stay home from school until Tuesday next week.

It wasn't all bad. Roxas was suspended for two weeks because of fighting. The other boy had the same punishment. The male had a broken nose and lots of bruises and cuts on his face. Luckily Roxas only had two small bruises. I was so relieved.

"This is all my fault!" I was holding an icepack to my head as I sat in a chair in the living room at my house; Roxas was sitting across from me. My mother had been called and she was going to come home as soon as she could.

"Roxas… I'm not mad at you." Roxas was looking at his hands like he had murdered someone.

"You should be!" He looked at me. I could see the tears in his eyes. It looked like it affected him more than it was me.

I stood up and set down my icepack. I walked over to him and sat down beside him. I took his hand and intertwined fingers with him. He looked over at me, trying to keep his composure.

"Roxas… I am so happy that you weren't hurt badly. I worried that you were hurt. I was afraid I would lose my memory and forget you. You don't know how happy I was when I knew you were fine. Looking back I'm glad I had the pain instead of you."

He softly pulled me in to a hug, being careful of my head injury. I sighed as I took in his scent that seemed like years the last time I had inhaled it. I pulled myself away slightly and lifted my head to kiss him.

Roxas's kiss was frantic and needy. I couldn't help but smile at how scared he still was of losing me. My free hand ran through his hair and gripped the blonde locks to pull him closer; he did the same with my waist.

We pulled away when he needed air. I was disappointed that Roxas thought I was too injured for tongue. But Roxas still held me in a sweet embrace.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Zexion. I cried in front of everyone." His hand ran soothingly up and down my back.

"And don't ever do something that stupid again. He could have damaged that beautiful face." I blushed at my own words. I didn't know how those words came out, but I didn't really care at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

I had wondered if Roxas's parents even knew about the fight he had started. While I was at home Roxas was always with me. My mother didn't mind and of course I didn't either.

I felt better every day. My head still hurt like crazy and my vision sometimes went out of whack. But Roxas was a big help to me. Every time I needed pain killers he would get them. He cooked for me when mother had work on the weekends.

My eyes blinked open from my sleep. I knew something was wrong with me because I never slept in the middle of the day on Sunday. I rubbed my eyes and noticed Roxas had let me sleep on his lap.

"I'm sorry. Did I fall asleep?" I looked up at Roxas as he smiled at me. I groaned as the sudden pain from my head hit me.

"I'll get you some medication." He stood up and left the room. It seemed he knew where everything was in my house. It kinda felt like we were living together.

"Here." I looked up to notice Roxas with two pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

I swallowed the medication easily. I just wished it worked instantly.

I allowed Roxas to sit back down on the couch, I instantly laid my head back in to his lap. He was very comfortable, especially when he would continually run his hand through my hair.

"How do you feel?" I was used to him asking me this too. I should get hurt more often. Roxas is really good at taking care of me.

"Just cut off my head and I'll be fine." He chuckled and continued to massage my scalp. The thing was I wasn't kidding. My head just wouldn't stop throbbing.

"But then I wouldn't be able to do this." Before I could figure out what he was talking about, his lips devoured mine in a hot kiss. His tongue slipped in to my ready mouth and ravished every inch inside.

"Nnngh!" My hand grabbed on to his shoulder, trying to pull myself up. But his kiss made me too weak to do anything but enjoy and kiss back.

He broke off the kiss with a small smile on his lips. "You're getting really good at this." I blushed. Even if I did become a better kisser, which is embarrassing to even think of, I would never be as good as him.

"Don't. My mother will be home soon." I sighed. I was a little disappointed that my mother would come home.

"She called when you were sleeping. She's working late." I felt my heart beat suddenly pick up. I would be alone with Roxas the whole night? "Shall we continue?"

He captured my lips in another passionate kiss. Roxas helped pull me up in to a sitting position, as I sat in his lap and straddled him. His tongue slipped in to my open mouth without hesitation, as I welcomed it with my own.

My arms slid around his neck in a tight hold as his did the same around my waist. His hands slid under my shirt and ran back and forth on my back.

"Nnngh…" I could feel the pressure start to build up in my stomach. His erection was obvious to me also. But he didn't do anything else but kiss me until we heard the click of the door from my mother's key.

----

I sighed. It was totally obvious that Axel was following me. He bumped in to me every time I stopped walking. I knew this had something to do with Roxas. Since I was finally back at school, but Roxas was still at home, I would have been alone if it hadn't been for him telling Axel to watch every move I made.

"Axel. I'm fine. I don't need a bodyguard." I stopped outside my fourth period class. "Plus you aren't in my Math class." I glanced in the classroom. Everyone was starting to sit down and there were only two seats open. Neither of them I liked.

"I'll see you after class." He smiled, turned, and walked down the hall. He was a nice guy. Stubborn, but that was probably why Roxas assigned him as my bodyguard.

I took a deep breath and walked in to my class. I looked at the first open desk. It was right in front of a girl who everyone knew. Two words described her, bitchy blonde. The other seat was next to Levi. He looked like he was in some gang.

I started to head for the seat in front of Larxene but suddenly her boyfriend took up the seat. He gave me a look that told me I probably shouldn't sit there.

So I sat down next to Levi. I was scared. He was a friend of the guy who sent me the note and got in to a fight with Roxas. I just planned to look forward the whole class period. Then he wouldn't notice me, right?

"Aren't you that fag?" I flinched at that word. He was supposed to use the word gay or homosexual. Plus I was not gay. I just sort of fell in love with a boy. It could happen to anyone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I basically whispered it. I just wanted him to leave me alone. Why can't everyone just go back to ignoring me?

"You're going out with Roxas, right? Uhh… I'm not like Noah. I'm all for that kinda stuff." I was stunned. I looked over at him, he was beat red. I have to say it looked cute.

I smiled. "You? I never would have guessed. Ahh… but don't worry. I won't tell anyone." I never knew someone like him would be all for that. He could be gay himself.

"If you ever need someone to talk to… o-or anything. You can come to me, Zexion." He was blushing even more. He was nicer than I thought he would be. I assumed I'd get beat up in the middle of class.

"Thanks. I'm always open for you too." He smiled and nodded. It felt like we had become friends. It was kinda nice for a change.

----

After Levi and I talked in Math class we said "Hi" to each other every time we saw each other in the hall. I liked it more than I expected it to. I was lonely since Roxas wasn't going to be here for another two more weeks.

"Hey Zexion." I looked up from my lunch tray. It was Levi, of course. We always ate together now that we were friends. I smiled and motioned him to sit down in front of me.

"How was Phy Ed?" He gave me a sour face.

"How do you think? I'm afraid to sit next to anyone. We had to run two miles! Come on! Kids our age don't need to be able to run that much!" I laughed. He was right. I thought Phy Ed was just a waste of a class.

"Just be thankful you don't have Phy Ed after lunch." A smirk crossed his face.

"Yeah. Those poor kids. Now that's torture."

Our conversations were always pretty lively. I never got bored talking to him. But talking to him didn't give me the same feeling as it did when I was with Roxas. I know if Roxas saw how happy I was talking to Levi he'd get jealous. But luckily he was out for two more weeks.

The seat next to me suddenly pulled out. It was Axel of course. He stuck to me like glue. Either he was a really good friend to Roxas, or Roxas had some really good gossip on him.

He sat down, glaring at Levi. I sighed, knowing the conversation would come to an end. I was a bit afraid Axel would tell Roxas if I was having a little too much fun without him. And I'm sure Levi felt the same.

"What happened in your classes?" Axel turned to look at me. He was either asking if someone bullied me, or why Levi was eating lunch with me.

"Nothing." I asked. I could take care of myself; I didn't need to tell him every little thing that went on when he wasn't around.

"Oh really?" I wasn't surprised that he didn't buy it. But I didn't really care. I didn't need a bodyguard. Roxas was way too over protective of me. And Axel was way too loyal to his friend.

The rest of lunch was without conversation. All I could do was listen in to the conversations of the people around me. I didn't know if I could stand being without Roxas in school for eight more days.

----

I quickly passed through the front doors of the school. It was the end of the day and I was trying to get out before Axel could catch up. I was getting kinda annoyed at him always being by my side. I'm used to always being alone and now I have a guy with red spikes as hair stick to me like glue.

I looked back inside the school. I could see Axel's hair through the crowd of people. Oh crap, he knew where I already was. I rushed around to the side of the school. Hopefully he already thought I was heading home.

I peeked around the corner of the school to see Axel out of sight. I sighed with relief that I finally got rid of him. All the other students were thinning out as they headed home so it was obvious that Axel was nowhere in sight.

I heard a dark chuckle. "Hey look, it's the school fag." My head snapped around to see a group of four kids. They looked around my age or maybe older. They looked rough, the kind of kids your mother didn't want you to be around.

"Maybe he'll let us have a little fun." I gasped. I assumed the kind of fun they were talking about was not the kind of fun I liked.

I quickly turned around to run away, but I felt a hand grab my backpack and pull me backwards. He slammed me in to school wall and grabbed me by the back of my neck.

I whimpered in pain from my head slamming in to the hard wall. I could feel a headache coming on, and it wasn't pleasant. I felt my backpack pulled from my back and thump on to the ground.

"Pull off his shirt." My body stiffened at his command. I hadn't even let Roxas take off my shirt yet. I definitely didn't want four boys I didn't even know strip me.

"No! Let me go!" I yelled as loud as I could. If someone would just hear me.

I squirmed as hard as I could to get out of the grasp of the boy who was holding me against the wall. I felt two hands start to pull up my shirt. I immediately shivered as the cold air hit my bare skin.

"Stop! Roxas help me!" His name came out of my mouth unconsciously. I grabbed on to the two hands pulling up my shirt with my own and started to claw at the skin.

"Fuck!" The two hands withdrew; my shirt fell back down on my body.

"Hold his hands you Dumbfucks!" My hands were suddenly pinned against the wall beside my head. I struggled to pull my hands free, but I wasn't even close to as strong as they were.

I started to panic when I felt a cold hand slip under my waistband. "Roxas fucked you already, right? Did you enjoy it? Having his dick up your ass. How about letting me and my friends try?"

I started to thrash like a fish in a net. I did not want to get raped. If anyone was going to shove anything up my ass it was going to be Roxas.

"Roxas! Roxas! Help! Ahhh!" His hand traveled further down the back of my pants. I tried to kick him, but I couldn't see where he was.

Just when I thought I was a goner, I heard a familiar voice. "Hey Roxas! He's over here!"

Roxas?! Was Roxas here? I could feel my eyes start to water. I wanted to see him so badly. I was scared out of my mind. I wanted him to hug me and kiss me until I felt better.

"Get your dirty hands off my boyfriend." I knew that voice. I felt my tears run down the side of my face with relief. I looked over at him, his teeth were clenched and his hands were fisted.

"If you wanted us to fix your face all you had to do was ask." Axel smirked and cracked his knuckles.

The hands of the boys quickly withdrew. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" I heard their footsteps scurry away until they disappeared as I slid to the ground.

I felt Roxas wrap his arms around. His warmth coated my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself as close to him as I could.

I wept the hardest I had ever in my life. I whispered his name over and over again with relief. I was so glad it was over and Roxas was hugging me, I could die from happiness.

"I'm so glad your okay, Zexion. But please promise me you'll stick to Axel from now on." I was too shaken up to say anything. I just nodded in to his shoulder.

After, Roxas carried me on his back all the way to my house, whispering soothing words as I lightly cried the whole way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** Sorry about the crappy writing skills. Seems I'm getting worse XP**

**********

I pulled on my black night shirt and threw my shirt in to the dirty clothes hamper by my closet. Once I was ready for bed I opened my bedroom door, signaling that Roxas could come in.

Roxas told me that he wouldn't let me sleep alone because of what happened after school. Of course I didn't care, I was rather excited. My mother didn't know about our relationship so it wouldn't matter if we slept in the same bed.

Roxas entered my room in his own PJs. We had stopped at his house for his clothes since I didn't think any of my clothes would fit him. He also left a note for his parents telling him he as sleeping over.

"Damn, do you always where that to bed?" I looked down at my night clothes. All it was was a black shirt and long sleep pants. I didn't get what he was talking about.

"Uhh… yeah." I climbed in to the right side of my bed, leaving enough room for Roxas.

"Maybe I should move in." Was he joking? I was hoping he wasn't. I'd be in heaven if Roxas lived in the same house as me.

"Go ahead." He smiled as he climbed in to bed next to me. It felt a bit awkward to me. It kinda felt like we were married. And I have to say it felt really nice. I never felt lonely when I was with Roxas.

Roxas pulled me in to his chest, his arms around my back. I eased in to a comfortable position and sighed in contentment. I could hear his quickened heartbeat that matched my own.

"Zexion…? I love you." I slightly flinched at his statement. My heartbeat quickened even more. He… loved me? Was he telling the truth or just making fun of me? Was he saying it because of what happened earlier and he was just happy I was okay?

Screw it.

"I… Love you too." I tilted my head up to see him smiling. My own smile appeared on my lips.

We leaned in until our lips pressed together. Without a moment of delay, we progressed in to a hot kiss. Our tongues mashed together as our lips contrasted.

I pulled myself up in to a sitting position as he did the same, never pulling our lips apart. Roxas's hands pulled me up and on to his lap. I straddled his hips as his arms pulled me closer. I couldn't help but moan as the sensation of his tongue over took my mouth. He was definitely skilled; he must have done this with a dozen other girls. My spirits sank as I thought about Roxas having his hands on another body.

I wanted to show him I was way better than all those other girls. Swallowing my shyness, I pressed my body down on to his. I gasped as our erection rubbed together, sending ripples of pleasure throughout my body. I felt Roxas's body tense under me; I assumed he felt the same sensation as I did.

"Damn Zexion." Roxas pulled me in to his lap harder. I buried me head in to his shoulder and uttered a moan. He was big, bigger than my own. And it extremely turned me on.

I started to throb when he pulled me in for another heated kiss. His tongue knew exactly how to get in and make me moan. Our tongues touched as another bolt of pleasure exploded in my body.

The pressure in my lower abdomen was becoming quite painful. I was the hardest I had ever been. I had dreamt about this countless of times, but it never had been this stimulating. My body grew out of control and started to rub against Roxas against my will.

I distinctively heard the rustling of clothes, but I was too caught up in our kiss and rubbing to care. It was when I felt Roxas's cool hand on my throbbing member I cried out. I dug my fingers in to Roxas's skin on his shoulder to steady myself.

He slowly started to pump up and down along my already wet erection. My breathing became harsh as I tried to tell him to stop. It felt too good to be true. If Roxas didn't stop touching me soon I didn't think I'd be able to stop myself from going further.

"St…op… Roxas…! Yaaah! Ahhh!" My mind had gone blank a long time ago. I couldn't tell what reality was anymore. Roxas's movements where quickened, the opposite of what I wanted. We had to stop now!

I summed up all the strength I had at the moment. Without hesitation I pushed myself off of Roxas. His hand detached from my rock hard member as I landed with a "thud" at his feet.

I gave a scream as I grabbed on to the bed sheets. All the muscles in my body tightened as I ejaculated all over my black shirt, some of it landing on my face.

I fell back on the bed, suddenly exhausted. My chest rose and fell from my still harsh breaths. I didn't blame Roxas at all. I probably wanted to do it as much as he did, but I just didn't think our relationship was good enough to add sexual intercourse in there too.

"So… sorry, Zexion. I didn't mean to go that far." He looked down in shame.

I wiped off the white paste from my face and sat up. "No, Roxas, it's my fault. I suddenly got jealous and rubbed against you." My face turned red from embarrassment.

The smile I knew was coming appeared on his face. I was completely in love with him and he knew it. It wasn't fair, I was way too shy and composed to tease him. I pouted.

He chuckled as he leaned forward. His finger scooped up a large amount of the semen on my shirt. Roxas's arm drew back as he placed his finger on his lips.

"Ah… Roxas…?" He wasn't going to swallow that was he? I always heard it tasted gross. Plus girls were the ones who were supposed to swallow it.

His smile grew before he stuck his finger in to his mouth and sucked on it. I couldn't believe what he just did! Couldn't you get sick from doing that?!

His finger popped out of his mouth as a satisfied smirk appeared. "Just like Sea Salt ice cream."

My mouth dropped open. What did he just say? Like ice cream? I took a deep breath to calm myself. I slid off the bed and fixed my clothes. "You're such a pervert. You can sleep on the floor tonight." I opened the door to my bedroom and stepped out.

"Wait Zexion!" But I closed the door and didn't let him finish. How did I come to love him? I will never know.

**********

My finger tapped along my desk as I stared intently at the clock. It was going the slowest it had ever gone before and I hated it. It was finally Friday. I had wished for it to come sooner the whole week.

Roxas had planned a date for us on Saturday. It was our first date and I was completely psyched for it. He hasn't told me where we're going but I have a feeling it'll be so much fun!

The bell, signaling that the school day was over finally rung. I stood up, threw everything in to my already open backpack, and rushed out of the room. Finally it was the weekend!

I practically skipped down the sidewalk to my house. But suddenly I was cut off by some familiar boys. What were they doing here? I thought Roxas and Axel had scared them off.

"Where's your body guard?" They laughed. My body shook as the fear overtook me. "I thought you wouldn't come to school today."

"Why do you… always gang up on me? C-Can't you win with just one person?" I was pretty proud of myself for being able to say it without completely butchering it.

But I regretted it as soon as I saw their faces turn sour. "Who the fuck do you think you are? We could totally kill you right now."

"I'd like to see that." I whipped around to see Axel walking up. I felt relieved to see him coming to my rescue. They really could kill me if they wanted to.

"Hmmph. You'll get you some other time." They gave one more look at me before turning and walking away.

I sighed in relief as I turned round to Axel. "Thanks. You really saved me." He walked up a smile on his face, he was probably proud of himself.

"No problem, squirt." He rustled him hair roughly, messing up my bangs. I pouted and quickly tried to comb my hair the way it was before school this morning.

"Squirt?! I'm not that short!" But when I looked up at him, he was already halfway down the block. "Hey! Get back here! Axeeel!" I tightened my grip on my backpack as I hustled after him.

**********

I finally made it back to my house. Roxas was already sitting in the living room when I opened up the door, surprise surprise. I closed and locked the door behind me like my mother always told me and moved in to the living room where Roxas was.

"Hey, Zex. How was school?" Should I tell him what happened after school? I didn't really think it was all that important, I mean nothing happened to me. Axel would probably tell him anyway, right?

"Nothing much." I casually took a seat next to him and laid my head against his shoulder. I was really tired. It was hard to sleep last night knowing Roxas was in the same room as me.

He gave me a soft kiss on my head before switching the channels on the TV. I always wondered how he got in to our house. I never gave him a key and he was gone when I woke up.

"So where are we going for our date?" I couldn't help get all giddy just thinking about it.

"I told you it's a secret. But it'll be really fun, I promise." I squirmed. That wasn't fair. I was a part of this relationship too. I have a right to know where I'm going with him.

"Pleeease?!" I looked up at him with puppy eyes. I just hoped this worked with him like it did to parents with their kids. "I'll let you kiss me!" That's it Zexion! Offer him something if he tells you!

He leaned down and suddenly kissed my pouty lips. "Naw… I'm good for now." I crossed my arms over my chest. He totally cheated.

"Heeey! That's not fair! I never gave you permission!" His victorious smirk stayed on his face as I gave up and flopped down on to his lap. "Just promise it's only going to be you and me." I had thought about him bringing some friend he wanted me to meet. I'd be too shy to want to make friends with him and those two would spend the whole day together.

"I promise." He started to massage my back and before I knew it I was fast asleep in his warm lap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Blahhhh. So sorry about the delay. Things haven't been going too well for me. And it's crappy, I know D:**

**********

I couldn't figure out what was wrong. I raided my closet of every piece of clothing I had. All my clothes were askew on my floor, but the outfit I had on didn't look good at all.

I had my skin tight dark blue jeans on with a dark purple T-shirt. I had worn the outfit tons of time but today it seemed to look really bad. But I didn't have anything else to wear besides this.

I sighed as I looked in to the foot length mirror on my wall. I didn't look that bad but I didn't look good enough to see Roxas. I was really nervous about our first date. I didn't even know where we were going.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. Before I could feel my heart start to increase I rushed to the door. Although I was nervous I was really excited for our date.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door, revealing Roxas. He took one look at me and smiled. "You look great." I blushed. I didn't look good at all.

"So, where are we headed?" I was going to die from anticipation if I didn't know where we were going. But I did know he has something special planned for us.

"I told you it's a secret." I pouted in defeat. I knew once he set his mind to something there was no backing done. He was stubborn at times. But I loved every part of him.

"Just let me grab my phone and keys. Come on in." I motioned him inside and closed the door behind him. I can't believe I even remembered I didn't have my keys. Damn Roxas and his sexiness.

I left Roxas in the living room while I rushed up in to my room to grab my belongings. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and frowned. I licked my hand and flattened down my bangs in front of my eye.

I sighed as I headed for the door, this look will have to do. I happily bounced down the stairs, making sure not to trip and fall from excitement, and met Roxas in the living room.

"Okay. I'm all set." Roxas smiled again as we walked out the front door. I locked the front door, put my keys in my pocket, and finally made it down the driveway to the sidewalk.

"I wish I could drive, but we're going to have to walk. It's not far at all so bare with it." I nodded contently. I've read countless books where the male and female took a peaceful walk in the park.

I blushed just thinking about it. They always did hold hands, but that didn't count for us right? Our situation is different so we couldn't do that kind of thing in public.

My left hand started to tap on my leg. I was nervous. I didn't know what to do. Should I grab his hand? Start up a conversation? Grab his shirt and kiss him? Wait… That last one should not be an option as much as I wish it was.

I could feel Roxas's heat from his hand. My right hand was so close to touching his. One move and we'd be touching hands, even brushing shoulders. Come on Zexion! Suck up your pride and grab his hand!

I gasped as my breath hitched. Our hands brushed against each other for a split second. I nervously fidgeted. I'm sure Roxas could hear my heartbeat.

I really wanted to grab his hand, but you couldn't do something like that in public. Isn't that odd? Seeing two men walking down the street holding hands.

Before I could even think about it anymore, I felt Roxas's hand slowly wrap around mine. I felt my blood start to boil with joy. Touching him felt so right.

Our fingers entangled in each other as our grip tightened. It was easy to see that our hands were not going to break. We walked hand in hand like that all the way to the location of our date.

**********

"I'm not sure about this Roxas…" I didn't think anything bad when I saw we were coming here. But now that I was in the middle of it I didn't like it.

"Come on Zexion. I'll help you the whole way." He extended his hands towards me, which I grabbed on to without hesitation. My knees buckled as I was lead away from the protection of the wall.

I have never ice skated in my life and now Roxas wanted me to. I was going to break my leg, or worse break Roxas's leg when I pull him down with me.

I tightened my grip on his hands as much as I could. I was so scared of falling on the hard ice. It would be really painful and I winced just at the thought. At the first moment I knew Roxas was a pro at this. Which wasn't fair at all.

"Wait! Roxas you're going to fast!" I could feel my feet sliding across the slippery ice. But my knees kept buckling and it was impossible to stand on my own.

"It's okay. I've got you." I held on to him as hard as I could. This was not fair at all. He's done this before! This is my first time on ice, and it was not as easy as it looked.

I felt myself start to lose my balance. I quickly leaned forward to steady myself. But the pick on the front of my skate dug in to the ice, throwing me forward.

I slowly opened my eyes when I noticed I hadn't been knocked unconscious. It turned out Roxas had caught me before I fell on to the ice. I let out a sigh of relief as I looked up at him.

He had a small smile on his face. "You're so cute, Zexion." I blushed on cue. I was not cute when I was terrified of falling.

"This is a lot harder than I thought." I pouted. I wanted to be as good as Roxas so we could actually skate together and not have him hold me up the whole time.

"You'll get the hang of it. It just takes time." I straightened myself on my own two feet and loosened my grip on Roxas when I noticed his hands becoming a little discolored. "How about you try it on your own."

I felt the color drain from my face. He meant on my own, like without him holding me up?! That was not possible! I could barely stand even when I held on to him.

"Just practice walking." I felt his hands slowly draw away from me. I closed my eyes and readied myself for a harsh fall. I waited and waited but it didn't happen. I opened my eyes to see myself actually standing on my own!

"Look Roxas! I can actually stand!" I jumped up from excitement. But I suddenly regretted it when my feet gave out when I landed. "Ahhh!" I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and stop me before I fell to the ice. It was Roxas of course. Thank God he was there.

He laughed. "Are you okay? A little too much excitement, huh?" I clutched on to him, afraid to let go again. I loved this date, but I did not like falling. "How about we call it a day?"

I sighed. I didn't want this to end; I was having a great time with Roxas. He was so much fun to be around and so good at saving my life. I wish I could repay him with something.

**********

We had walked as slow as we could when going home. Of course we were holding hands. We had a wonderful dinner after and before we knew it, it was already dark outside.

But we finally made it to my front porch. Our hands slowly fell apart as I turned to him. He was smiling at me as I was doing the same to him. I loved him so much.

"Today was amazing." I whispered as I blushed.

"Mmmm, I had a great time. We'll have to do it again sometime soon."

I nodded automatically. Of course I'd go out with him again! I always thought first dates were awkward and weird, but this date made it seem like we have been going out for months.

On instinct I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I felt my heart flutter at the contact. It felt just as good as our first kiss had. My whole body shivered from it.

His hand laid against my cheek as he began to kiss me back. I licked and nipped at his lips to allow me inside but he didn't open his mouth. I really wanted this kiss to deepen.

He pulled apart before I had a chance to do anything further. I pouted as he smiled. "When did you get so good at this?" I blushed harder. It was because we practiced so much.

He leaned in one last time and pressed his lips to my cheek. My breath suddenly caught in my throat, stopping my breathing all together. He would kill me someday.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"Ngh…" I couldn't get out the words I wanted to say. I was still too stunned from his kisses. He just smiled and started to head to the driveway. Damn it, I blew it!

I blinked a few times before I noticed Roxas was out of sight. I sighed and turned to the door. I drew out my keys and pushed them in to the key hole. Hearing the click of the door I opened it up.

I stopped breathing once again when I saw what was waiting for me. My mother was standing there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"Care to explain what I just saw?"


	11. Chapter 11

**********

"I just… I don't understand Zexion." I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself done. My mother had sat me down to talk to me about all this and I knew it wouldn't be fun.

"It doesn't matter if you understand or not! You are not taking him away from me if you can't handle it!" My attempts of calming myself didn't help. Tears had gathered in my eyes and were threatening to overflow.

"Calm down, honey. I just… I don't remember you being this way." I suppose I can see her side of this. I mean I never really was gay all my life. I wasn't in to girls or boys.

"I'm not gay. I just happened to fall in love with Roxas." The room suddenly fell quiet after I said that. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, waiting for her to say something.

She stood up abruptly. "No you aren't." She whispered, as I grew scared. I've never seen her like this I had no idea what she was going to do. "You are not in love with him!" She stepped forward and forcefully grabbed my arm, her long nails digging in to my skin.

I tried to pry my arm out of her grasp but it didn't work, she was too strong at the moment. "Mom… It hurts." I gasped as I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks.

She realized what she was doing and released my arm. I fell to the ground with a smack, holding my right arm. I watched her as she walked over to the sink with her back facing me.

"Go to your room." I didn't say anything to her as I picked myself up and rushed to my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I quickly dug through my pockets and pulled out my cellphone.

I frantically pressed the numbers to Roxas's number and pressed it to my ear. My heartbeat and breathing getting faster every ring I heard. I wanted him to pick up; I need him to pick up.

I suddenly heard the familiar voice "Hey, Zexion." I broke down the second I heard his voice. I slid down to the floor, immediately burying my head in my knees.

"Nnn… Uuuh…" I tried to keep my sobs as quiet as possible. I felt bad suddenly calling Roxas and then bawling to him as he tried to calm me down.

"Zexion, what's wrong?! Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened." I did as he told me to do and slowly calmed down. I wiped my tears from my face and wiped my nose.

"My mother saw us. On the porch. She sat me down to talk about it. She didn't understand at all." Roxas stayed quiet as I explained the whole thing to him. He was a really good listener when I needed him.

"Did you look at your arm yet? Are there any bruises or cuts?" I switched the phone to my other ear and stretched out my arm in front of me. I could see four small cuts were her fingernails had been in my skin and a small bruise starting to form.

"Basically a hand print." I ran my hand over the wound, slightly wincing when I touched the bruise.

"A kiss would make it better." I shuddered. His voice tone changed, in to the voice he used on me when we were alone. I could feel myself slowly start to respond.

It seemed like in seconds I was already thinking of all the things I wanted Roxas to do to me. What was wrong with me? I seemed to have changed so much. And yet look at how happy I was.

"Man, I'm already hard." I blushed, knowing I was the same way. But how could he say it so easily like that! What if someone heard him! He'd be in even bigger trouble then me.

"Shut up, we're on the phone."I gripped the phone tightly as the pressure in my lower half became worse. Something about the thought of being caught turned me on.

"I wish we weren't. Then my fantasies would come true." I could picture the smirk that was probably on his face. I'm sure he knew I was blushing like bad.

"Nngh, don't Roxas."My aching member was begging me to touch it. I could see and feel it throbbing through my pants. I blame Roxas for my pain.

"Hey, touch yourself." I shivered at his voice. Although I wanted to do his command, it wasn't that easy. My mother was in the same house, and more importantly the one I love could hear me very easily. I would be very embarrassing!

"But what if we get caught?!" Even though I said that, my hand was already pulling out me erection and softly stroking it. And it felt really good. "Ahhhh."

"Does it feel good, Zexion?" I knew he was smirking, but I didn't care one bit. The way he said my voice made me forget about everything except him.

"Y-Yeah… Nnngh…" My breathing started to become uneven. Pants and moans were all that was coming from me, and I could tell how much Roxas liked it by his grunts.

"Rub the tip, babe." Ah fuck, that nickname made me shiver. I did exactly what he told me and ran my finger over the slit at the top over and over again.

"Nnnghhh ahhh!" My body spasmed involuntary. My back arched off the door, my hand gripping my leaking member. I felt close already, even though I was just listening to Roxas's voice.

"Are you close?" It was like he was right next to me, he knew what I was doing and knew I was just about to cum. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed release badly. And I knew Roxas would be happy to give it to me.

"Ahh, I'm going to come!" My hand accelerated along my ready to explode erection as I heard Roxas's pants speed up. We were so close I could hardly handle it.

"Together… Zexion." My body started to tremble just before I exploded in to my hand, moaning loudly as I did."Nnnngh!" Roxas's moans signaled he had found release just like me.

All I could hear were Roxas's pants through the receiver of the phone. I tried to catch my breath also, wiping my splattered hand on my pants. My mind was completely blank.

After our steamy moment we stayed on the phone for hours. We talked about everything that was on our minds, until it was late in to the night. Roxas made sure I was alright before we decided to go to bed and get together tomorrow. It was by far the best phone conversation I've ever had.

**********

I loved hanging out with Roxas. Even if it was just lying around on a couch watching TV like we were doing now. We made the decision to hang out at his house since his parents are never home. I wasn't even sure if Roxas had parents. I haven't even met them yet.

"Where are your parents?" I had to ask at least once. What kind of frie— boyfriend would I be if I didn't? But it always seemed like Roxas tried to change the subject.

I could feel his hands start to wonder. Running over my skin and under my clothes. He was really clever that way, making me feel really good so I'd hopefully forget.

But of course I wouldn't. So I placed my hand on his and pulled them in to my lap, holding them tightly so they wouldn't get away. "Answer the questions, Roxas."

He gave me a soft kiss on the lips before sigh with a smile on his face. "Okay, Zexion. You win. My parents on a business trip." He pulled his hands away and went back to fondling me.

It took me awhile to register what he had said. I never guessed he would say his parents were on a business trip. If his parents were away from home, what was Roxas doing all alone at home?

"Wait, what? For how long?" My mother would never just leave like that. She would at least find someone I can stay with.

"Ummm… I dunno. They said they'll be home whenever." He started to kiss his way up my arm slowly. But I wasn't going to forget this that easily. It was a serious thing for me. His parents don't seem to care about him.

"They just left you? All alone?" I was completely stunned and angry. What kind of parents would do that to their own child? Roxas was only in ninth grade!

"Yeah, so what? They always do that. As long as there's food I'm happy." He gave me another kiss on the lips. Why did it not seem like he cared?

"But aren't you… lonely?" I felt water drip on to my hand in my lap. I looked down, confused. I wiped my cheek to find it damp. I… was crying? But that didn't make sense. It was his business, I shouldn't care, right?

I suddenly felt Roxas's arms around my body, pulling me in to his chest. "You're crying for me. That makes me really happy." His warm made me feel instantly better, which made me pull myself even closer to him.

He was so calming, even though he made my heart race with just looking at me. I did love him a lot, but I wasn't so sure about him being along. Something could happen to him. And all I wanted was for him to be safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Since the night my mother exploded, we've been keeping our distance from each other. We only talked to each other when we dearly needed to. We didn't eat together or do anything outside of the house. It was extremely heartbreaking, having her as my only parent and all.

I think Roxas was starting to notice something was wrong. I had been sighing a lot lately, but I wouldn't dare tell Roxas what was bothering me. So I just decided to let things unfold by themselves. I was hoping my mother would realize she was the adult here and apologize. What could go wrong?

"Zexion. Let's go." I blinked up to see Axel standing in front of me. I hadn't realized the final bell had rung. Usually I race out of school to go see my boyfriend. All of this was really going to my head.

"R-Right." I packed up my stuff and left with the red head walking beside me. I had gotten used to him being so attached to me. Although his presence seemed to chase everyone off. Levi hadn't talked to me in days and whenever he saw us walking down the hallways towards him he would turn around and scurry off.

We made it halfway to Roxas's house before Axel stopped and turned towards me. "Are you planning on going to his house?" Whoa, did I sense some hostility in his voice?

"Uh, yeah." I looked over his expression carefully.

"He's not there. So head home." Okay, this was odd. His tone made me think something was going on. But I couldn't even guess what it was. I nodded and headed to my house while Axel parted ways with me.

I was at my front door in a matter of seconds. I took a deep breath before sticking my key into the knob and unlocking the door. My mother had the day off and I had to admit I wasn't really looking forward to seeing her. I swung the door open and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind me.

I slipped off my shoes and dropped my backpack and lanyard on the floor. Dragging my feet, I turned the corner to the kitchen and felt my body stop dead in its tracks. My mother was sitting at the table with Roxas sitting across from her. What the Hell was going on?

"R-Roxas…? Mom?" I gave them a horrified look when they turned around to look at me. Roxas abruptly got to his feet, turning his body towards me. I assumed he wasn't expecting me to find out he had been here.

"Zexion. You're home…" I could see the fear on Roxas's face as he stood there in shock. I wasn't mad, just confused at why they were talking to each other.

"What's going on here?" I took a step into the kitchen.

"Roxas came over here to talk to me. It seems like he's very concerned about you." Why was there a need to be concerned about me? I was fine, nothing is wrong with me.

"That's why I'm telling you it's my fault. You shouldn't be mad at your son. I forced him to kiss me." Now I was really confused. I had been the one to kiss him and I never remembered telling Roxas about the whole issue with my mother.

I walked up beside Roxas and placed my hand on his shoulder to stop him from talking, giving him a harsh look. "No. You're wrong." My hand dropped down to my side as I turned towards my mother. "I kissed him because I wanted to. I'm dating him because it makes me happy. I don't care what you say mom. I love Roxas and there is no way I would ever change that. You either accept us or I'll leave."

My words made me sound extremely confident, but my whole body was shaking. I was afraid my mother wouldn't accept us and kick me out. I had spent my whole life trying to make her happy and now I felt like I was slapping her in the face.

I felt Roxas shift beside me as his hand wrapped around mine for comfort. Although all it did was make my heart race more from the contact. My mother ran a hand through her hair and gave a sigh. I squeezed Roxas's hand for some reassurance and I was happy when he started to soothingly stroke my thumb.

"Yeah, I suppose if he makes you happy… I can be alright with this." She looked up and smiled. "Roxas, you're a good kid to come all the way over here and talk to me. I know I can trust Zexion in your hands." We both burst out in smiles at the decision.

"Although if you hurt my boy I will make sure you understand the grave mistake you made." I felt Roxas flinch beside me and I couldn't help but softly giggle.

"Y-You don't have to worry, ma'am! Zexion is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will never let him go." I turned my head to place a soft kiss on his cheek from his sweet comment.

"Thanks mom."

* * *

"Zexion… Can I?"

"Mmm?"

To be asking a question at a time like this seemed absurd. Although I didn't really know what he meant by that. He was already doing so much; I wasn't sure what else he could do.

He gave a long slow stroke to my hard member, kissing the side of my neck. I shifted my body that was on top of him, forcing his hand to engulf more of my erection. My hips began to move on their own as I placed my hands on Roxas's shoulders to stabilize myself.

After everything was alright with my mother we went to Roxas's house, and instead of going to the living room we went right into his bed. He sat against the headboard of the bed and pulled me on top of him. Without another second of thinking, I was stripped of my pants and his hand was roaming all over my body.

"Mmm, Zexion." He moaned softly in my ear, his hand leaving my throbbing appendage and cupping jut underneath it. My nails dug into his skin at the sudden pleasure that coursed through my body. He always knew where my sensitive spots were.

"R-Roxas… Good…" I closed my eyes and threw my head back as his other hand started to roam under my shirt before finding a pink nub to twirl. I grinded down into the palm of his hand, loving the sensation that it gave me.

"Can I… Please Zexion?" I opened my eyes to look down at him with a confused expression.

His hand gave one last squeeze before roaming further down. I was puzzled at what he was doing, before I felt his finger press against the entrance in the middle of my bottom.

I gasped as the tip of his finger pressed inside and my muscles involuntarily clenched down. The feeling was strange and I tried to push away from Roxas to make him stop, but he only wrapped his arm around my waist to hold me in place.

His finger wiggled itself further in until the first joint could no longer be seen. The tears started to gather in my eyes, only to overflow and run down my cheeks. I tried once again to pull away, but his strength overpowered me.

"No, Roxas…" I began to shake my head as the fear I was feeling took over my body. I didn't want to be invaded like this. I didn't like Roxas holding me, forcing me to do this against my will. He wasn't his normal self and that was scary.

"Shhh, it's okay." His finger started to rub against the inner wall inside, but my muscles wouldn't relax to let him farther inside. I knew I had to get away before he got angry.

"No, Roxas! I don't… want this!" I used all of my strength and threw myself off of him, landing on the edge of his bed. I couldn't stop the tears that were running down my face as I slid off the bed. I had long ago gone soft and it was easy for me to slip into the rest of my clothes. I didn't look at Roxas before I ran out of his bedroom and out of his house.

I don't know how long I was running, or where I was actually going. But I ran as fast as I could in any direction away from Roxas. I didn't understand what had gotten into him. He had never touched me there and never asked if he could. We never talked about going all the way and honestly I never planned to.

It was when I slammed against something hard that I was force to stop, mostly because I had fell back and landed on the ground. I looked up to see that I hadn't knocked into something, but someone.

"Well, well. It's Roxas's fuck buddy here to play with us." I immediately recognized him as the boy Roxas beat up in school, and the others as the ones who almost raped me against the side of the school. The boy had a cast on his nose and tons of Band-Aids on the rest of his face. He didn't look too pretty.

"N-No…" I tried to get myself up off the floor to run away, but my body wouldn't move on its own.

"Roxas did a number on my face. And I see this as the perfect time to repay him the kindness. Get him, Levi."

I was puzzled again at who he was talking to, before I saw Levi walk forward and pull me off of the pavement. He face didn't change as if I was nobody to him.

"L-Levi! What are you…" I tried to pull myself from the male, but he only tightened his grasp on my arm.

"Shut up, cock sucker. When we're done with you, you'll be begging us to shove two dicks up your ass."


	13. Chapter 13

"No! Please, stop!" My shirt had been stripped off and thrown carelessly on the floor. My hands had been pinned above my head against the wall by none other than the person I believed to be my only friend.

They had forcefully grabbed my wrist and pulled me along to an alley a couple of blocks away. It was dark, damp, and full of the smell of trash. I was horrified they brought me here of all places.

Levi's right hand ran down the side of my arm, leaving his left hand to hold me against the brick wall. He slid down until his fingertip flicked over one of my nipples. My body clenched as I tried to squirm away from his touch.

"Just think Roxas is doing this." He pulled hard on my nipple and I couldn't help but gasp in pain. It was impossible to think of Roxas at a time like this. He had only ever touched my chest once and that was a few minutes ago. Plus he was never this rough to me.

The man's hand left my chest and started to caress my stomach. I could hear him pant as he looked over my chest with a hungry gaze. His head leaned down and he lapped up the drop of sweat that was running down my chest.

It was disgusting how he was touching me, licking me. The others just watched, shifting their body weight from one leg to another in an impatient manner. I wish I hadn't run away from Roxas. I wish I would have just let him do whatever he wanted to me.

Tears started to rim my eyes as Levi's hand left my stomach and began to unfasten my belt. I bit my lip to stop a cry from escaping my throat. The tears that had been gathering started to stream down my cheeks.

"Move. You aren't making him feel good." The injured ringleader pushed Levi out of the way. My hands fell to cover myself up as I softly sniffled.

The man placed his hand on my shoulder and forced me down onto my knees. My arms automatically raised to shield my face from a kick. Instead I heard a chuckle and I peeked over my forearm.

"It's okay, baby. We don't hurt our merchandise until after we're done using it." Although it gave me a bit of relief at the moment, I wasn't too happy about what that meant. How exactly were they going to use me?

My arms hesitantly fell to my sides and I leaned back on to my heels. I was thinking that maybe they weren't going to do anything to me. But I knew I was dead wrong when I heard the zipper of his jeans being undone. When I looked up I saw him slowly stroking his member, only inches from my face.

I froze when his hand gripped the hair on top of my head. I turned my head to the side and he pulled my head closer to his erection. My hands found his thighs and I tried desperately to push him away, but he stood his ground.

He painfully twisted my hair until my head was forced to turn in his direction. He stepped forward and pressed the tip of his member against my closed lips. This is when I started to freak out and thrash to try to get away from him.

"Now, now. There's no need to freak." He pushed me against the wall and I fell back on to my bottom. He pinned down my legs by stepping on the pant legs. Two of his lackeys walked over and held my arms against the wall. This time there was no way I could escape.

He pulled apart my lips and scoffed to find my teeth clenched together. He pressed the tip of his member against my teeth and ran it back and forth. I could smell soap on his skin and taste salt as my tears trickled into the corner of my mouth.

"Come on, babe. Open your mouth." He tried to pry my mouth open, but my mouth only parted enough for a finger. He took the advantage and shoved a finger into my mouth. I felt his finger roam through my mouth, and I tried to pull my head away, but one of his partners grabbed my hair and forced me to be still.

He jabbed his finger down my throat and on instinct I gagged. Before I could compose myself he shoved half of his cock into my mouth. He withdrew his finger and placed both of his hands on either side of my head. He thrusted his pelvis forward and my nose became buried in the hair at the base.

I gagged once again and even more tears streamed down my throat. I tried with all my might to try to pull away, but I was stuck where I was. Before I could think of anything else I bit down until I could taste blood.

The man withdrew before I could release my bite, forcing my teeth to grate along his whole length. He flew back with a groan in horrible pain and fell onto his butt. He looked over his wound and hissed in agitation.

He wiped away the blood before getting to his feet and dusting himself off. He looked me over and gritted his teeth. His hand dug into his pocket and pulled out a large pocket knife. He started to walk over to me, flipping open his knife to revealing a stainless steel blade.

"Is that how we're going to play? Okay, let's play."

* * *

I could barely keep my eyes open as I pulled myself into a sitting position against the wall beside me. My breathing was heavy and my mind was fuzzy. I looked down and saw all the blood on my pale skin. There were so many cuts I couldn't count. The bruises were starting to form where they were holding me against my will and the bruise on my right eye was forcing it closed.

The details were sketchy. All I remember was the horrible pain and the nasty things I was called as he slashed me again and again while the others held me down. Levi had run when things started to get bad and he didn't return.

I dragged myself to the only place I could think of. I had no life threatening injuries; I just really wanted to sleep. The blood I had lost on the way over here caused me to be drowsy and all I could think about was sleeping in Roxas's arms.

I banged my hand on the door with all the strength I had left and I hoped it was enough for him to hear. A few seconds later the door opened and Roxas stood there.

He looked down at me and rushed out next to me. His hands shook as he looked over me. "Zexion. Oh my God. Oh God. What happened?" I looked sleepily up at his and gave as good of a smile as I could.

"Sorry. I didn't know… where else to go." I reached out to him and he leaned in closer to allow me to wrap my arms around his neck. His warm chest felt good and I let out a soft sigh.

He placed his arm under my legs and stood up with me in a bridal style hold. He walked into his house and closed the door behind us. He went straight into his room and set me down on his bed, pulling the covers over me.

"Fuck. I looked everywhere for you." He climbed in next to me and pulled me gently against his chest. I clutched onto his shirt and smiled. It didn't matter anymore now that I was safe with him.

"I'm fine. Thank you… I didn't want mom to find out." My mother would have surely had a heart attack and then called the police, hospital, and the mayor to find the ones responsible.

"I'm always here. No matter what." He buried his head in my hair and softly kissed my head. His hand made soothing circles on my bruised back and I felt the pain in my body slowly disappear. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

I placed a kiss against his chest. "No. No one is at fault."

I felt his tears soak my hair and the next thing I knew was darkness.

* * *

When I woke up and checked the clock I was horrified to find out I had slept twelve hours. All my cuts had been covered by band-aids and bruises had been wrapped up. I felt a huge patch over my right eye and an elastic bandage wrapped around my head to protect my eye. I was afraid to look at myself in a mirror.

I pulled myself out of Roxas's warm bed and onto my feet. I walked out into the hallway and into the living room I knew so well. I heard Roxas whispering into his cell phone and turn his head when he heard me. He said his goodbyes to the person on the other line and hung up. "Good morning, sleepyhead." He patted the empty seat on the coach next to him and I didn't hesitate to walk over.

I laid down and placed my head into his lap. He gently stroked my hair and flipped on the television. "How are you feeling?" He scrolled through the channels until he found an early morning news program.

"Actually a lot better."

"That's good. But I think I know something that will make you a lot happier. I heard this from Axel." He turned up the volume on the TV and I listened in intently.

"We have some breaking news. Early this morning the police found three boys half beaten to death near a city park. They were airlifted to a hospital and are currently in critical condition. The police are still not releasing the names of the victims, but it appears to not be a random attack."

I jumped up at the news, frantically looking at Roxas. Oh God, I hope he didn't do this. The police will find him and put him in jail for the rest of his life. What would I do then?

"Zex, don't look at me like that. It wasn't me… or Axel for that matter." I gave a sigh of relief. "Believe me I wanted to, I would have made them pay much more than that if it were me."

"Roxas!" I gave him a disappointed look.

"Axel heard Levi did it."

Levi? But he took part in the beginning of it. It wouldn't make any sense for him to go against his gang for someone he didn't like. Or maybe I was missing something big here.

"It's obvious the way Levi looks at you. My guess is he wasn't informed your attack was going to be violent and wanted to get back at them."

The way he looked at me? Bullshit, Levi was only a friend. Roxas wasn't even in school, he wouldn't know this at all.

"That's a lie." I leaned back against the coach and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hah, no way. You're gorgeous and smart. That's a hard combination to come by this day and age. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone wanted to get with you." He looked over at me with a smirk on his face. He was being too cocky about dating me.

"Yeah right." I placed my head back into his lap and he began playing with my hair again. My eyes, or eye slowly closed at the relaxing feeling.

"Hey, Zex?"

"Mmm…"

"I love you."

But it was too late, I was already fast asleep.

* * *

**End Note:** I'm afraid I've gone too far with this story -.-'


	14. Chapter 14

Somehow Roxas had been given super powers for the day because he was able to persuade my mother to let me stay with him and skip school. To be honest I was a little afraid to find out what kind of excuse he came up with. But since it allowed me more time with Roxas I suppose I didn't mind too much.

Luckily I only had to stay home from school for three days. The swelling was completely gone and all I had to do cover up was the blackened bags on my eye with makeup. My cuts had sealed up and stopped bleeding, but it looked like some of them were going to leave scars.

"How does it feel to finally go back?" I paused while applying the light color foundation around my eye and looked at Roxas.

"What about you? You've been suspended for two weeks and now you finally get to go back today." He frowned in my direction before looking back into the mirror to fix his hair.

"I just wish I wasn't going back on a Monday. Why can't I possibly miss another two days?" He ran a hand through his spiky hair, causing it to bounce slightly.

"It's not that bad. I'll help you get all your missed work."

"Thanks babe." He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. "It also means I can watch you like a hawk."

I rolled my eyes and I went back to applying my makeup. I just wish no one would notice or care why I was gone. And I really really wished Levi had switched schools. There was no possible way for me to face him.

* * *

Thankfully the first half of the day went uneventful. There was no sign of the culprits of my attack, or Levi. Even the whispers had stopped after Roxas glared at them until they scurried away.

Although I knew the next class would be different. Fourth period math class; the class Levi was in. Roxas walked me to the doorway and I could see just how anxious he was.

"I'll be fine, Roxas." I rubbed soothing circles on his hand that was squeezing mine tighter than usual. I could see the fire in his eyes that always slightly scared me.

I felt Roxas wrap his arm around my waist and pull me away from the doorway. He pressed me roughly against a row of lockers against the wall. The metal was cool on my back, but I felt the warmth from the contact with Roxas spread through my body.

He pressed his lips against mine without hesitation. I could feel his lips tremble and he hesitantly pressed his body against mine. I have never seen Roxas insecure like this; so unsure of himself. It broke my heart that he was so conflicted inside.

I arced off the lockers to mold my body to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips even harder against his. I kissed back with all the passion I had, feeling my teeth scrape against his.

He parted the kiss abruptly and buried his head into my shoulder. I moved my hands to the top of his back and began to sooth him with caresses. He let out a small sigh and I was relieved he was feeling at least a little better.

"I wish I could just lock you up in a tower." He mumbled into the fabric of my shirt.

I chuckled to myself. "Okay, as long as I get to grow out my hair like Rapunzel."

"Don't say that or I really will."

The scary part was I wouldn't care if he locked me away forever. As long as I had him I would leave everything in this world. How could he have such control on me? Before I fell in love with him I had huge goals for myself that I _needed_to accomplish. But now I only care if I'm with him, even if we're lower class citizens living on welfare.

The minute bell rang and I knew that he had to be on his way. He reluctantly pulled himself off of me and I could see the defeat in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile before he leaned in and gave me one last taste of his lips.

Even though I told him I'd be able to handle being with Levi, I wasn't too sure of it myself. I watched as he stalked off to his next class, his shoulders drooping slightly. I found it cute how protective he was of me and I only wish he could have made an excuse for me to skip this class.

I took a deep breath before I walked into the classroom that was bustling with students that couldn't seem to hold their idle chit chat for later. I walked in and was relieved to find that I didn't draw attention to myself. I scanned the room and found the last available spot; directly behind Levi.

I scurried to the seat, hoping that Levi wouldn't realize I was even at school today. I sat down without a sound and held my breath as the final bell rang. All the students rushed to their seats with fading laughter as the teacher stood up to begin the lesson.

"We're going to pick up where we left off on Friday. So everyone get back with your partner to finish up the assignment."

Oh _fuck_

"Since Levi and Roxas were gone Friday, I assigned you as partners. I already informed Levi about the tasks that need to finish so Roxas make sure to ask him about it."

Oh _double _fuck

I stared awkwardly at the back of Levi's head as he sat there unmoving. There was no way we could do this. There is no way I would _want_to do this. This had to be a joke. It must be one of those prank television shows.

Unfortunately the camera crew didn't expose themselves before Levi turned around with a sigh. It was obvious this wasn't want he wanted either. But since he turned around I could take in the familiar features of his face.

He looked absolutely terrible. There were dark bags under his slightly bloodshot eyes. His usually styled hair was in tangles and there were no earrings in the multiple piercings on his ears. His "outfit" was nothing more than a baggy shirt, jeans, and a black pair of Clarks sandals.

I was shocked by his complexion. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days, much less got out of bed. I caught myself before I gave in to need to touch his face.

"Roxas… I really need to talk to you." His voice was soft as if he was unsure if he could talk to me. I was surprised at how fast my ill thoughts of him faded. There was obviously something going on that I didn't know.

"Okay."

I hunkered down in my seat. I wanted to hear what he had to say and any of his excuses. But most of all I wanted to hear about his assault on me. It just wasn't something you'd do to a friend.

"It… it wasn't planned the way it turned out. I… didn't want to hurt you. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. I'm so sorry." He dropped his head into his hands, hiding his eyes from me.

"Levi…"

He looked up and put up a hand to stop me. "I like you a lot, Zexion. You looked so upset when you pumped into us. I would never treat you like that. Leave Roxas and go out with me." In the middle of his confession he placed his hand on mine.

I listened to what he had to say without movement. But when he finished I peeled his hand off of mine and placed my hands in my lap. I could see the dejected look in his eyes and I took a deep breath before giving him my reasons.

"I'm sorry Levi. I love Roxas and I would never leave him willingly. He has never treated me badly and I don't believe he ever will. I ran because… because I was surprised. I wasn't mentally prepared for what he had in mind. But now, I think I'm ready." I questioned myself even after I said it out loud. But the more I thought about it the more I realized it was true. I wanted to give everything to Roxas.

We sat there in silence, not making eye contact with each other for the remainder of the class. We both were deep in thought and the day's assignment was pushed from our minds.

"I made them pay for what they did. I can assure you they won't come in a twenty mile radius of you. I can protect you Zexion. I won't let anyone hurt you!"

The final bell rang and I stood up abruptly with the rest of the students. Levi did the same and stood in front of me to block my path. He reached for my hand but I pulled away from him.

"I need to go."

"Please, Zexion." The hurt expression he gave me broke my heart. He had hurt me, but he's been my only friend. I couldn't just turn my back on him. But, Roxas is the one I love. I can't get up his hopes when nothing could possibly happen between us.

"Levi. I will always consider you one of my friends. I understand that you make mistakes, but Roxas would never feed me to a bunch of horny wolves. He would die before he ever put me in harm's way. My boyfriend would never do a petty thing such as force a man against a wall to get his feelings across. You cannot protect me, because you're the one I need protection from."

He stood there in shock as I pushed past him. Without a glance behind me I walked out into the hallway and rushed into Roxas's open arms. He chuckled softy and kissed the top of my head.

"How'd it go?" I pulled my head out of his chest to looked up at him. I raised myself onto the tips of my toes and pressed my lips against his. He was unresponsive at first, out of what I thought to be shock, until he started to kiss me back.

I pulled apart from him before we started to get too into it. It was still the middle of the school day and if I was going to get into it I wanted more time than we had.

"I love you."

He smiled at me and started to part his lips to reply. But before he could speak I pressed my lips against his in another kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

"Can I talk to you?"

Roxas sat next to me on his bed. He turned his head in my direction and leaned back on the support of his arms behind him. A warm smile spread on his face and I immediately blushed.

I made it through the rest of the day without another event happening with Levi. I didn't tell Roxas that I had even talked to Levi. I wouldn't be able to handle it if Roxas got suspended again because of me. Besides, nothing happened. It wouldn't matter if Roxas knew or not.

"What is it, Zex?"

I fumbled with my fingers as I looked at the bed. I couldn't meet his eyes, I knew one glance at his ocean blue eyes would have me spilling the whole day's events too him. But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to him about, I had finally come to a realization that I thought would be important to tell him.

"Ummm… I wanted to talk to you about… that day." I could feel my cheeks start to flush with that unforgiving red. That day was not something I wanted to remember. I was hoping I could put it in the back of my mind for the rest of my life, but I knew that our relationship has somehow changed

Roxas went silent immediately after my statement. His eyes scanned my body for any type of clue to help him figure what was going through my mind. Unfortunately I myself had no idea what I was thinking.

"I wanted to apologize… I didn't mean to offend you… I was just not prepared at that moment, but I've given it a lot of thought. I love you a lot and… I think you're the one, so I'm ready to give you my everything." My eyes didn't leave his even though I knew my cheeks were burning red.

"Thank you Zexion." The smile that developed on Roxas's face was worth all the turmoil I'd gone through. He leaned forward and pulled me in to his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and hummed soothingly.

I breathed in his scent and felt a calm wave engulf my body. I allowed myself to be content with that moment and decided not to say anymore. The fact that Roxas was happy was more than enough for me.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was already Tuesday morning and time to go to school. Roxas picked me up as usual and walked me to my first hour class. I blinked again and then it was already fourth hour. Of course both Roxas and I were not enthused about leaving each other but we both know it was inevitable. We said our goodbyes in just a few kisses and one hug later I was sitting in my chair waiting for the final bell the ring.

Luckily this time I didn't have to sit by Levi, but he was there, just a few rows away from me. Our partner project from the following day had been graded and the both of us had failed. I was not very pleased but I knew there was no way that we could've worked together, I highly doubted that one bad grade would ruin my overall grade.

The rest of the period was downright boring. I didn't have to speak a word to Levi or to anyone else for that matter. And when the final bell rang Levi stood up and exited the room before I could even get my things pulled together. I was curious to where he was going but I wasn't much of the type to stalk him.

Roxas was waiting for me when I exited the classroom. I was always curious how he got there before I did but I figured I wouldn't be very pleased to hear that he skips the end of his class every day. I figured I would just think of it as a way of him showing his love for me.

"Ready to go?"

I grabbed his hand that was extended out towards me and linked my fingers with his. We walked together down the hall towards the lunchroom and for once I didn't care about all the stares from the other students.

* * *

By the end of the day, Roxas and I had gathered all his homework when he was missing for those two weeks. I looked over the assignments and knew between the two of us it was capable to complete by Monday. Although I knew Roxas didn't have the same mindset by the way he complained the whole way to his house.

Roxas unlocked the door and we both walked in, of course his parents were nowhere in sight. Roxas closed the door behind us while I walked in the living room and placed his pile of homework on the small table in the middle of the room.

I kneeled on the floor and started to sort his assignments by class. Roxas walked into the room and threw his backpack beside me on the floor before giving a huge sigh while flopping down on the couch. I knew I would have trouble getting him motivated to finish all these, but with my help we would be finished in no time.

"Just forget about it. There is no way we can finish this in time. Just come sit with me instead." I looked up from what I was doing and saw Roxas pat the coach next to him. I knew what he was trying to do and I shook my head at his invitation.

"C'mon Roxas, it's not gonna be that hard. I'll help you." Roxas looked me over for a minute before getting up and taking a seat next to me on the floor. I smiled at him before shuffling through some papers. "What subject do you want to start with?"

Roxas rubbed his eyes before looking over the papers in front of him. "Umm… How about history?" I could see the distress on his face and I really did feel bad, but not enough to let him stall.

Unfortunately Roxas and I did not have history together so I could only help him with what I could figure out on my own. As I looked over the first assignment I noticed it was similar to something I had done. This wasn't going to be as hard as I originally thought.

I placed the paper in front of him and allowed him to look it over. He picked up his pencil and wrote his name at the top and then went on to read the instructions. I watched him intently as his brow is knitted together and I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"It's hard to concentrate with you staring at me." He placed his pencil back onto the table and turned his head towards me. I noticed the look in his eyes and the grin on his face almost immediately.

He reached out and caught my chin before I could turn away. His thumb ran along my trembling bottom lip as he lifted my chin. He leaned in towards my neck and paused before doing anything. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and a tremor ran through me.

"R-Roxas…" I heard him chuckle before he placed a kiss on my neck. "Don't… We have too…" I trembled and squirmed where I was sitting, but didn't make a move to try and move away.

"Have to… what?"

This wasn't going to end well. We needed to at least start on all his work so we could do things like this on the weekend. If we got started now we wouldn't be able to stop.

Roxas pulled back and released me, turning back to the paper in front of him. He picked up his pencil and began where he left off. I sat there staring at him, my mind racing. To just suddenly stop like that was not something Roxas did.

I wondered if he was only teasing me. Or maybe since my confession yesterday he's realized that his feelings aren't the same as mine. Did he not love me like I thought he did?

I finally looked away and started to look over his assignments to see what I could start on. I selected the pile of all his English work, since I already had done all of it, it was going to be a piece of cake. Roxas's grade went from a "D-" to an "A" after he came clean about faking his ignorance, so I knew it wouldn't be too suspicious to suddenly have grade "A" work submitted.

I wrote Roxas's name at the top, trying to copy his hand writing the best I could. I paused after that and put down my pencil. I really couldn't concentrate; my thoughts were still on how he backed down from doing anything to me.

"Zexion, what's wrong?" He stopped and looked me a small frown on his face. Was it really that obvious I was acting weird?

"N-Nothing…" I looked away from him, knowing that my face would give me away.

"Zexion. I've been watching you for a long time now. I know when something's wrong." He turned his body towards me and pulled my hands out of my lap.

"No you don't." I whispered, feeling his thumbs start to caress the top of my hand. I knew I should have pulled away before he could use tease me again, but I really did not want to.

"I love you."

He leaned in and softly turned my chin in his direction. My heart rate picked up even more and my breathing became irregular. I watched his lips turn into a partial smile as he leaned in until I could feel his warm breath.

He pressed his lips against mine gently; his arm snaked around my waist. I was pulled closer to him until our bodies were rubbing against each other. All my thoughts disappeared and I started to return his kiss.

With just one taste of him all my uncertainties washed away.


	16. Chapter 16 END

Since Tuesday's dilemma with Roxas backing down, he hasn't made a single move on me. I'm starting to think he really is tired of me. He usually jumps me every time we're alone together in the same room. I didn't understand what he was thinking.

"Oh God. We're finally done." Roxas flopped down on the couch and stretched out his limbs. I put the last of his math homework in his folder.

We had spent all of our free time working nonstop to finish his assignments all week. It was now Sunday afternoon and we were just finishing. We had split up the work evenly between the two of us and it seemed to really work out in the end.

"It wasn't all that bad. But I am glad that we finished." I pulled myself up from my sitting position on the ground and took a seat next to Roxas on the couch. He was leaning back with his eyes closed and his arm behind his head, a relaxed look on his face. I studied him close and noticed my fingers twitching with the need to touch his hand.

I inched my hand closer towards his but stopped before I could make physical contact with him. Almost as if Roxas could read my mind, his hand grabbed mine and intertwined his fingers with mine. I blushed even though I couldn't be seen by him. The familiar tingling sensation spread from my hand to the rest of my body.

"Roxas. Can I ask you something?" His thumb started to caress mine with soothing strokes.

"Mhm."

"Umm… Is it because I'm not a virgin anymore?"

Roxas immediately sat up and turned his body towards me, his eyes snapped opened. His hand squeezed mine as he gave me a puzzled expression. I blushed instantly and looked away, ashamed I had even brought up the topic. I didn't really want to know the answer.

"Zexion. What did they do to you?" His voice was harsh with no emotion as his eyes searched desperately for a notion hidden on my face.

"His umm… in my mouth…" I wanted to pull my hand away from Roxas when I felt him squeeze it even tighter. I wasn't fully aware that Roxas had no idea what happened that day other than the violence. I had no idea what his reaction would be.

He grabbed my jaw with his free hand and I flinched at the slight pain that developed. His thumb and forefinger pressed roughly into my cheeks, prying my jaw open and forcing my teeth to prod against the inside of my cheeks.

"His dirty cock? In my Angel's mouth?" He leaned forward and plunged his tongue into my open mouth. He released his grip on my chin and chose to place his hand soothingly on his cheek.

I shuddered at the tingling feeling that developed through my body. His hand that was holding mine gave gentle, consoling squeezes. Our tongues danced with each other and explored each other's mouths with confidence.

He sucked, nipped, and licked until I was moaning and grabbing on to his shoulders. I could feel the pressure start to build and my hips started to involuntarily rock back and forth against the couch.

Roxas broke the kiss, leaving me gasping for air. He continued to place kisses across my cheek, down my neck, and along the exposed part of my chest. I ran my hands from his shoulders into his hair and grabbed a hand full of his mane like hair.

He tasted the sweat that was beginning to form on my neck and lightly scrapped his teeth along my skin. He pulled away and my hands fell into my lap. He grabbed my hand and pulled us both off of the couch.

He led me down a familiar hallway and into his bedroom. I felt a rush of blood to my cheeks when I realized just what could happen on his bed.

He paused and turned around to look at me. "Zexion. You know I love you very much. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Here, sit down." He sat down on the edge of his bed and gave my hand a squeeze to encourage me to sit next to me. I was surprised he thought there was even a chance I wouldn't sit down next to him. I gave him a smile and sat down to his right.

"Sometimes I just don't know what to do. I want to kill him. For even just laying a hand on you, I want to kill him." He looked at me and I could see tears filling his eyes. Anger and pain were prominent and I could feel my heart sting at his welling emotions.

"Roxas, I hate to bring this kind of pain to you. You'd be better off without me; you'd be much happier. I only cause you to be upset and angry." I had to blink back tears. Now there was a possibility we could break up and thinking about going back to how I was, was enough to force me into a panic attack.

"You are such an idiot. You are the only thing that makes me as happy as I am. You have changed my life so much, Zexion."

"But…"

"Hear me out for a second. If for even a second I made you believe I was having second thoughts about you, I'm sorry. I was trying to give you a little space so you could work through everything that's happened. You have no idea how many times I had to hold myself back in the last week."

I felt my body relax and loosen all of my tense muscles. I was just overreacting and jumping to conclusions. I seemed to do that a lot when it had to do with Roxas.

I bit my bottom lip and looked down as I tried to compile the words I wanted to say to him. I wish he hadn't held back. I want him more than anything and having to know that he can't be himself around me is heartbreaking.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Roxas bent his head down slightly, trying to regain eye contact with me.

Why can he read me so easily? I never know what's going on in his mind and yet he can read me like a book. I slightly frowned at the idea. "I wish I was better at this relationship stuff. My intelligence doesn't seem to be good for it."

I heard Roxas chuckle and my head snapped towards him. "Don't worry, Zex. Experience doesn't always help with relationships. You're doing very well for your first time." He smiled at me and I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face also.

Gathering all the courage I had, I leaned in towards Roxas and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I pulled back immediately and looked away as I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"You're full of surprises, babe." I turned to look at him, but before I could his mouth was latched onto mine. He sucked on my top lip, grating his teeth gently across it.

I placed my hand on his chest. Wanting to return the pleasure he was bringing me, I ran my thumb across his nipple over his shirt. T-That was pleasurable, right? It wasn't weird to do that… I hope.

He parted from the kiss and as soon as he did I had the instinct to run. It was definitely strange to do that. Roxas probably hated that kind of thing.

Roxas placed his limp head on my shoulder. "You're too good Zexion. I've never had to hold back this much."

"You're lying. I never know what I'm doing. There is no way I'm doing anything that you like." My kisses were sloppy, my tongue unskilled, and my hands were clumsy. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'll show you then."

He hands found the end of my shirt and wiggled their way onto bare skin. I gasped as they moved up to my chest and started to explore. Roxas smirked and I guessed he found what he was looking for when each of his thumbs rubbed over my nipples.

His fingers rubbed, twirled, and pinked my nipples. I couldn't hold back my moans any longer and grabbed onto Roxas's shoulders. I completely forgot the pleasure I received from Roxas doing this to me. My body squirmed from how sensitive my chest was.

The movements from Roxas's thumbs ceased and his hands recoiled from under my shirt. I tried to regain control of myself as I saw the smirk cross his face.

"Told you."

I believed him now. I felt bad that I was doing that to him without even knowing what I was actually doing. But I would definitely have to remember that move for another time.

"Sorry. I had no idea." I gave a sigh as I finally got my breathing and heart rate back to normal.

"I enjoyed it very much." He gave me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I'll try to get better at doing stuff like that. Just… be patient with me." I was determined to be able to bring Roxas as much pleasure as he could for me. I didn't want to be that bad boyfriend who couldn't do anything in bed.

"I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. You are by far the best lover and friend I've ever had." I smiled at his bold statement. I had never been told anything like that.

"I love you Roxas."

"I love you too, Zexion."

"But I will improve my skills someday." I was completely determined now. I would read books about the subject and look on the internet for anything I could find. I am going to blow Roxas away with my skill… of course not anytime soon.

"Looks like now it's my time to tutor you."

* * *

**End Note:** Thank you for sticking with me until the end of this! No one probably remembers me or this story XD There will bean extra exploiting their first time together, but don't hold your breath.


End file.
